Nargles made me do it
by Rohata
Summary: This is a collection of story ideas I had sitting on my laptop that I wanted to share. Let me know if i should continue them. Rating is for safety reasons. Still working on my main stories but these should tyde you over.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

**These are just some stories I mess around with when I can't find my muse or if I'm stuck. Let me know what you think. **


	2. How did we get here?

**How Did We Get Here**

**Synopsys: **It has been one year since the Final Battle and two friends reflect on how things turned out. This is my interpretation of what really happened afterwards.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, heroes of the war against the Dark Lord Voldemort, were enjoying a relaxing glass of Merlot in a quaint Melbourne café. They were chatting amiably about the events of the war and of the past year wondering what would happen next. Hermione spoke in a concerned tone.

"Are you still thinking about Ginny?"

"No more than you think about Ron. I wonder how their doing now that we're out of their lives," Harry stated coldly.

"I really wouldn't know. I haven't talked to anyone from THAT world since I left last month. What about you? Have you spoken to anyone?"

"Other than Andi and Teddy, I have no contact with THEM either. I don't blame Luna or Neville though; I don't want them in trouble because of us," Harry sad somberly at the loss of his friends.

"I still can't believe what they did to us. I never expected Ron to cheat on me like that," Hermione said hurtfully.

"Well what did you expect? He's famous now. Did you think he would or even could stay faithful with all those women throwing themselves at a war hero? He's acting like I should have in school; according to him," Harry admonished.

"At least Ron didn't get drunk and sleep with someone he met in a pub like Ginny did. I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have either. What really burns my arse is the fact Molly defended Ginny. When I told her Ginny never slept with me, she yelled at me for pressuring her daughter but I should still forgive her for sleeping with some bloke because she was drunk. If I didn't go to surprise Ginny after her first Pro Quidditch victory I never would have known." Harry spat angrily.

"That was just as bad as walking in on Ron getting a blowjob from some tramp. He had the nerve to say it wasn't what it looked like. Molly blamed me for that as well; she said because I wasn't giving Ron the attention he deserved so he went elsewhere and I should forgive him. Like that will ever happen," Hermione spat venomously.

"That makes sense. We were scolded like children for not acting like her children did. I wanted the same thing Ron did but I was wrong. You didn't act like Ginny so you were wrong but her children were right; that's Molly logic for you," Harry said smartly.

"You mean Pure-Blood logic don't you? I was naïve to think things would change after the war. I thought people would want to change but I was foolish."

"I know what you mean. We didn't take into account that even if people weren't Voldemort sympathizers, they were still Pure-Bloods. They weren't about to give up or change the only way of life they've ever known for any reason," Harry added.

"Tell me about it. Even though I got top marks on all my NEWTs, because I am a muggle-born I couldn't get a decent job. They wanted me to be a bloody secretary for Draco Malfoy of all people. I'm glad you were there that day," Hermione said sadly.

"I am too. When I heard Malfoy bragging that you were going to be working for him I had to step in. Especially when I found out that muggle-born employees are nothing more than play things for their Pure-Blood superiors. Why do you think I'm not an auror any more; not that I ever earned my badge mind you," Harry stated.

"They never did train you for the job did they?" Hermione asked.

"Everyone thought that Dumbledore was grooming me to work at the Ministry. When I told them differently, everyone, even Shaklebolt, treated me differently. That's why I pulled all my money out of Gringotts London and transferred it here to Australia. I knew the first thing they would do would do was go after my money and property; they're so predictable," Harry said with a smirk.

"You were right about that. I still can't believe they would do that after everything you've done for them. Shaklebolt didn't even try to help us after the war. He just kept the status quo going."

"He wanted The-Wizard-Who-Won on his staff as a poster boy just like Fudge and Scrimgeor. He might not be corrupt, yet, but he still has Pure-Blood ideals that he won't let go of. He was pressured by the Pure-Bloods still in power after the war. Nothing will ever change will it?" Harry said in a defeated tone.

"I doubt it ever will, especially after the smear campaign the Weasleys caused for us," Hermione said.

"I should have expected that. Since they wanted to look good for the public, we had to take the fall. In the end they acted like Pure-Bloods. Hell the way Ron tells the story, he took on Voldemort and his entire army single handedly and we just helped out from time to time," Harry retorted.

"Yes Ron is all powerful. It's a pity that when a new Dark Lord arises, all they'll have is Ron to protect them," Hermione said in an uninterested tone.

"They'll probably pass a law ordering me back to England but once I get my citizenship here that won't happen. Besides, now that my cloak is fixed they'll never find me," Harry said with an evil grin.

"I never would have suspected Dumbledore of tampering with your cloak," Hermione said astonished.

"I do. My cloak is the Cloak of True Invisibility; I shouldn't have been detected by any means. It took me a while to figure out that both Dumbledore and Moody could see through it. Since Dumbledore had one Hallow he tampered with another. He couldn't have his weapon undetectable now could he," Harry said.

"That does make sense but he could have destroyed it or himself in the process. What are you going to do about Teddy? He is your godson," Hermione said.

"Andi and Teddy are going to be moving here once her affairs are in order. She doesn't want to deal with that crap anymore either. That's why I bought that duplex for us; I'll live upstairs and she and Teddy will live downstairs," Harry said proudly.

"Don't you mean we'll be living upstairs?" Hermione corrected.

"I thought you wanted to stay with your parents for awhile. I didn't want to push you into anything you weren't ready for," Harry said.

"I am going to stay with them for some time until everything gets settled here then when I'm ready I'll move in with you; if you'll have me," Hermione said bashfully.

"I look forward to it," Harry teased.

"Me too. Its getting late and we both have class in the morning," Hermione reminded.

Harry paid the check and the two friends left the café. They proceeded to a secluded spot then after a long lingering kiss Harry asked.

"How did we get here?"

"I don't know but I'm glad we did."

"Me too. See you tomorrow," Harry said.

"Lunch, my treat," Hermione said smiling then apparated to her parent's home.

Harry apparated to his home as well. He entered his three bedroom upstairs flat and sighed contently. He looked in the mirror and subconsciously touched his scar. It hadn't bothered him in a year.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing Harry Potter.

**A/N:** This was my idea of what might have happened in the real world and not the utopia society of cannon. I always wondered why if Harry's cloak was perfect, how so many people could see through it. I know this had Weasley bashing but come on; Ron became famous and stayed faithful, please. Ginny, a Pro-Quidditch player that travels all the time staying faithful, yeah right. Molly was spot on if you ask me.


	3. Justice for Me

**Justice For Me **

**Synopsys:** A different take on Harry's fifth year. He doesn't get mad; he gets even. AU because of different earlier events told in flashback and Harry has a brain.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Harry had the worst summer of his life to date. Voldemort had returned last year and he was completely cut off from everyone. He was attacked by Dementors and had a farce of a trial for his expulsion. The real problem is the fact that his so called friends had abandoned him but not each other. He thought angrily to himself, _ungrateful fucks; if it wasn't for me they wouldn't even know each other. Hell Granger would be dead if it wasn't for me and she thanks me by choosing Ron over me. Now Weasley is a prefect; how the hell did that happen? Not to mention Dumbledore; how dare he ignores me after everything that happened? We'll see about that my dear friends. _

Contrary to popular belief, Harry was rather intelligent. He was well practiced in the art of hiding his intelligence from his relatives. Showing he was smarter than Dudley would cause him to be punished by his loving relatives; it was a survival instinct. He kept things to himself quite well and was a more accomplished liar than anyone would suspect; even Hermione. His conversations with his Godfather, the infamous Sirius Black aka Padfoot, were filled with interesting tidbits of very useful information that would serve him well in his current endeavor. He went to sleep after making his plans to get the justice he truly felt he deserved.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The school year started and Harry knew it was going to be horrid. Ron had been a prick about being a prefect and this served Harry's plans well. Dolores Umbridge had been named DADA professor and Harry knew she had ulterior motives to be at Hogwarts but kept his suspicions to himself. He didn't fall for her taunts in class and his so called friends and housemates accused him of being a coward. After the Heir of Slytherin incident, Harry couldn't care less. Hermione had approached him about starting a DADA club to teach defense but Harry had refused her request. He thought begrudgingly to himself, _she abandons me to shag Ron then has the gall to ask for MY help in her studies. Patience Potter things will work out in time. _He just stayed the course and made his plans; by Halloween everything would come to pass. It would be the first Halloween he was looking forward to celebrating.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Halloween morning two letters were delivered to two staff members. Madam Pomfrey was in the Hospital wing when her letter arrived by school owl. It read.

**Madam Pomfrey, **

**I hope this letter finds you well as I have a frightening matter to inform you of. I overheard a conversation from Ronald Weasley saying that by the end of the year Hermione Granger would be his no matter what. He said something about it would only take a few more then she would be ready. I'm uncertain as to what he meant but I had to tell someone. My cousin was slipped a potion and she was used by several boys from influential families and we could do noting about it. Please help her; I couldn't live with myself if something like that happened again and I failed to stop it. Thank you for your time.**

**Concerned Student **

Poppy Pomfrey reread the letter and was concerned to say the least. The letter was written with a Dicta-Quill so the handwriting couldn't be identified. She knew that in the past things like this happened but hoped she would never have to deal with it; how wrong she was. She treated several young women last year, during the tournament, for this very thing. She berated the Headmaster for allowing the students from Durmstrang diplomatic immunity and nothing could be done to prosecute the boys for their crimes. Unfortunately all of the girls were muggle-borns as well and it made matters worse. She composed herself and made her way to her friend and colleague Minerva McGonagall then she would locate Miss Granger and find the truth. She was unaware that Minerva received her own letter.

Minerva McGonagall was about to leave her stateroom for breakfast when a school owl delivered a letter. She opened it and began to read.

**Professor McGonagall,**

**I hope this letter finds you well. I'll get right to the point, Prefect Ronald Weasley has been bragging about all the free things he has been receiving this year as a perk of his position. I am unaware that prefects receive gifts for their accomplishments and I am confused. According to written school rules, a prefect must have certain academic requirements and I am certain Mr. Weasley does not have. Also according to written school rules, the Head of House chooses the prefects, not the Headmaster as the Gryffindor Registry clearly states. In fact, the Headmaster should have no influence on the matter in the first place. Normally I do not bother with another house's business but I suggest you look into this matter as Mr. Weasley is using his authority to intimidate the younger students from all houses. My parents are influential people and in this time of crisis we need proper guidance for the younger students; not bullies. Thank you for your time.**

**Concerned Student. **

Minerva read the letter and suddenly became nervous. She knew that listening to Albus about making Mr. Weasley a prefect was a mistake but he used Headmaster's Prerogative as an excuse. She knew there was no such thing but relented to his demands. Now it seems that her fears were realized. She did not want to lose her job because of this and she knew Albus was in no position to help her if she were dismissed. She was pulled from her musings by a knock on her door. She opened it to find her friend Poppy looking very pensive. Minerva allowed her to enter and Poppy spoke in a fearfully strained voice.

"Minerva I received this letter about Miss Granger. If what I think is happening; we need to have her examined immediately," she said handing Minerva her letter.

Minerva read the letter and was appalled; she remembered what happened to several young women last year and vowed to put a stop to this sort of behavior. She said in a strained tone.

"I can't believe this is happening again. I received my own letter about Mr. Weasley this morning and now I feel that I have made the worst mistake of my life," she said handing her letter to Poppy.

Poppy read the letter quickly and said, "Minerva I can vouch for some of this myself. I have seen Mr. Weasley berate several first years. You do remember the opening feast when he called the first years midgets don't you?"

"Yes I remember. I never wanted Weasley as a prefect because he lacked the maturity necessary for the position but I listened to Albus. I wanted Potter but Albus said he had enough to worry about."

"We need to have Miss Granger examined Minerva. If she is being potioned then she needs medical treatment immediately. Love potions could have an adverse side effect on her magic as well as her development. I've read cases where prolonged exposure caused sterility or even brain damage."

"I agree with you. After breakfast, I will instruct Miss Granger to report to the Hospital Wing for an exam. Keep her there until I have a chance to speak with her," Minerva instructed.

Poppy nodded her head in agreement and the two women left for the Great Hall.

Harry Potter was sitting across from his 'friends' eating his morning meal. His stomach churned every time they looked at each other grinning and blushing. He thought, _well that proves one thing; they never had the decency to tell me they were together. Ah, right on time. Let the games begin_. He saw Minerva and Poppy enter the Great Hall looking very anxious and he grinned to himself. This was going to be the best Halloween of his life.

Before departing for their first class of the day, Minerva McGonagall approached the trio. She said.

"Miss Granger I would like a word with you in private."

"Yes professor," Hermione said in a concerned tone. She looked at her friends and gave Ron a quick wink then left with her Head of House as Ron and Harry continued toward their destination.

Minerva lead Hermione to the hall way and they were met by Poppy. Minerva wasted no time and spoke in a professional tone.

"Miss Granger we have a serious matter to discuss. We have reason to believe that you are being given a potion unknowingly. Please go with Poppy and have and examination so we can be certain."

Hermione's eyes went wide with fright. She immediately thought, _who would do this? Malfoy probably but what if it's too late? What if I'm dieing? What if I'm losing my magic? _She composed herself the best she could and left with Madam Pomfrey and prayed she could be cured.

Minerva looked at her favorite pupil and her heart broke. She hoped that nothing physical happened between her and Mr. Weasley but she would cross that bridge if and when she came to it. She found Argus Filch, the caretaker, and asked.

"Mr. Filch I need you to bring me a copy of everything that has been confiscated by my Fifth Year Prefects as soon as possible."

"There is no need Deputy Headmistress. Nothing has been turned in by them as of yet. Your sixth and seventh year prefects have turned in several items but nothing from the fifth year. I check the logs daily," Filch said proudly. He may be an unpleasant man to be around but he was diligent with his work.

"Very well, Thank you Mr. Filch that will be all," She said politely and the two separated. As she walked towards her classroom her head was filled with many thoughts and none of them were pleasant.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione and was sitting in the Hospital Wing waiting for the exam results. Judging by Madam Pomfrey's facial expressions it didn't look promising. Madam Pomfrey looked at her young charge and spoke with a strained voice.

"Miss Granger I am sorry to tell you this but you are under the influence of an Attraction Draught. The concentrations in your system indicate you have been under its influence for several months."

"What does an Attraction Draught do? Is it a love potion?" She asked with tears forming.

"It is a subtle potion as it takes time to work. Like a love potion, it causes you to have feelings for a particular person but the effects are not immediate. The feelings develop over time and eventually they will become so over powering you would not be able to control yourself. In fact, any other male would feel your wrath if they even spoke to you as they would be seen as a threat to your love interest; girls would be even worse. I need to ask you who you have feelings for," Poppy said in a concerned tone.

"Ron Weasley," she said in a strained voice with tears falling.

"I see. Has anything physical happened between the two of you?"

"On our last prefect patrol, we kissed and he touched me up a bit but nothing else. I can't believe he would do this to me. HE USED ME! Last year his mother told me and Ginny about a love potion she made while in school; I thought it was amusing," Hermione said breaking down into uncontrollable sobs.

Poppy sat down next to Hermione and put her arm around her in comfort. Hermione sobbed into her shoulder for some time until Poppy said softly.

"Love potions are the most dangerous potions around; even more so than poisons. They take everything from you and you have to live with the shame for the rest of you life. You need to stay here until we get that potion out of your system. It should take a day or two but you'll be fine."

"Thank you. Why would he do this? I know he didn't brew it himself so where did he get it?" Hermione said in between sobs.

"I don't know. Minerva wants to speak with you later. I fear it won't be a very pleasant conversation."

Hermione just nodded and attempted to compose herself. She was thankful things didn't go further than they had but unfortunately she wanted them to.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later that day, Minerva entered the Hospital Wing to check on Hermione. After a brief discussion with Poppy, she walked over to her young lioness then with a heavy heart she said.

"How are you feeling Miss Granger?"

"Dirty. I can't get this feeling out of my mind," Hermione said curtly.

"I wish I could do something to take those feelings away but I can not. I'm sorry for what happened to you. Did anything happen between the two of you?"

"No, just some kissing and touching but I wanted more. I can't believe this is happening to me. How could he do this? He was my best friend," Hermione said angrily. The sadness was gone and now she wanted blood; Weasley blood.

"I can not answer that nor will I speculate on his intentions but they were most assuredly dishonorable. I need to ask you something else. Have you confiscated anything this year?" Minerva asked but feared she knew the response.

"Yes. Some dung bombs and other prank items; several bottles of fire whiskey and a few dirty magazines. Ron turned them in to Mr. Filch. Why do you ask ma'am?"

"I checked with Mr. Filch and nothing has been turned in to him. You know there is a magical log sheet and any items brought to him are catalogued automatically," Minerva said flatly.

"But Ron volunteered to take them to Mr. Filch. He wanted to give me more time to study; I thought he was taking his prefect duties seriously. He even offered to take things for the other Gryffindor prefects to help out. He kept them didn't he?" Hermione asked.

"That is what I'm going to find out," Minerva spat.

"Does Harry know? I've been distant form him lately; he's been a bit cross with me since this summer but he had a good reason," Hermione said somberly.

"He doesn't know yet but if my suspicions are correct you will be spending more time with him in the near future," Minerva said with a slight smile.

Hermione smiled weakly suspecting what she meant. Minerva left the Hospital Wing then ventured towards her next destination. She met with her other prefects and proceeded to the Gryffindor Common Room. She found Ronald Weasley playing chess with a sixth year and approached. She said sternly.

"Mr. Weasley I have a serious matter I need to discuss with you immediately."

Ron was not about to argue with an angry looking Professor McGonagall; so he conceded the game, he was winning anyway and followed his Head of House to his dorm room. They were flanked by the other prefects so he thought it was a special meeting or something; he wished Hermione was here because she would remember what was about to be said. Upon reaching his dorm, Minerva placed a privacy charm on the door and spoke sternly.

"Mr. Weasley we need to search your trunk. There have been reports of improprieties and they need to be addressed."

"What do you mean professor?" Ron asked nervously.

"I checked with Mr. Filch and with Miss Granger and I discovered that nothing that has been confiscated by the two of you has been turned in. If you have been keeping these items then you have committed a serious offence. Please unlock your trunk so it can be examined," Minerva said in a professional tone that left no mistake in her intentions.

Ron immediately became frightened; he knew he was caught. He reluctantly unlocked his trunk then backed away; his ears were rapidly turning red indicating a Weasley meltdown in progress. The seventh year prefects took there place near Ron, as per previous instructions as the sixth year prefects waited patiently for their assignments.

Minerva immediately spotted several bottles of fire whiskey and knew her suspicions were correct. She conjured two boxes and began packing the inappropriate items. The other prefects looked upon Ron with disgust as item after item was packed. As her inspection came to a close, Minerva spotted three things of interest. The first was Ron's prefect manual that appeared to have never been opened. The second was a high quality money pouch from Gringotts. She knew the Weasley family didn't have much money so this was completely out of place. She opened it and found it to be filled with Galleons and Sickles but more importantly she saw the initials of the proper owner inside the pouch. She turned to Ron and glared angrily at him and commanded in a dangerously low tone.

"Explain this Mr. Weasley."

Ron's anger was fast approaching the breaking point. He shouted without thinking.

"He gave it to me when I made prefect."

"He gave this to you did he? Why don't we just ask him if this is true?" Minerva said with disgust.

Ron's temper was about to get the best of him when the seventh year male prefect stepped up to him. He was taller and larger than Ron so Ron poorly attempted to compose himself. Minerva returned to her task with an angry huff then retrieved the third item; a potion vial. It contained a pale rose colored liquid and was half empty. Minerva was no expert but knew what a rose colored potion was. She looked at Ron and could barely control her own anger. She said through her teeth.

"Mr. Weasley I have never in all my years at Hogwarts seen such blatant disregard for your position. You are hereby relieved of your prefect position and you will serve detention every night until the end of term alternating between Professor Snape and Mr. Filch. Once this potion is analyzed you may be facing expulsion. I will return this money pouch to its rightful owner and he may or may not wish to press charges of theft. I also will be contacting your parents on this matter. Be grateful I'm still allowing you to play Quidditch but I will inform Miss Johnson to find a suitable replacement for your position. You disgust me Mr. Weasley," Minerva spat barely holding her own Scottish temper in check.

Ron's anger quickly turned to fear when she mentioned contacting his parents. Expulsion was bad enough but he would rather fight You-Know-Who himself than face his mother's wrath. He hung his head and sat down on his bed defeated. The other prefects looked at him and walked away without one word; Molly Weasley's temper was well known. The prefects picked up the boxes and left the room to carryout there duties.

In the common room, there were many whispers about what was happening. When all the prefects and Professor McGonagall returned and Ron didn't; the rumors started flying. Minerva approached Neville and asked.

"Mr. Longbottom do you know the whereabouts of Mr. Potter?"

"He said he was going to the library to study. Is Hermione okay? He seemed really worried about her when she didn't come to class today," Neville said.

"She is fine Mr. Longbottom; tell Mr. Potter to meet me in my office as soon as possible and be quick about it," Minerva commanded politely.

Neville nodded his acknowledgment then collected his things and made haste to the library; he was not about to get on McGonagall's bad side.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry was sitting in the library studying. He was sitting at Hermione's favorite table and realized what a treasure it truly was. It was out of the way and very quiet; he finished his homework with ease and was enjoying some light reading about advanced curses when a breathless Neville spoke to him.

"Harry, McGonagall wants you in her office like yesterday," he said in between gasps for air.

"Did she say why?" Harry asked nonchalantly.

"No and she didn't look to happy. Harry something happened in the tower today and I think Ron was involved."

"I'm not surprised considering the way he's been flaunting his badge towards all of us. Thanks Neville I better get this over with," Harry said in a defeated tone.

Neville departed as Harry gathered his things. He was smiling inwardly all the way to his destiny.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Minerva went to Severus Snape's office and was allowed entry. She looked at him then handed him the potion vial and asked.

"Please tell me what that is but I fear I already know the answer."

Snape took the vial and examined its contents. He knew immediately what the rose colored liquid was and spoke in his stern, unfeeling tone.

"This is an Attraction Draught. I assume you have the owner in custody."

"He is in Gryffindor Tower awaiting his fate. Thankfully the young lady was unharmed," Minerva responded.

"Judging by her absence in class I would assume it was Miss Granger that was doused," Snape said plainly.

"You are correct and I need not remind you to keep this matter private until it is resolved. I am sending you Ronald Weasley for detention tonight for his actions on another matter. You know my feelings about men who use women like this," Minerva said in a knowing tone.

"Understood," Snape said unfeeling. He may have been a Death Eater but he was no rapist; unlike some of his associates. He had just the disgusting job in mind for Mr. Weasley.

Minerva nodded her agreement and left to return to her office. She arrived to find Harry outside her office awaiting her arrival. They entered and a few moments later Hermione joined them; this concerned her as well. Minerva sat down and spoke plainly as she handed Harry the money pouch.

"I believe this is yours Mr. Potter."

"Where did you find it? I thought I lost this; I've been going mad trying to find it," Harry said frantically.

"I'm sorry to say that I found it in Mr. Wealsey's trunk along with many band items. He said you gave it to him."

"Are you mad? Sorry ma'am but why would I give him this much money? It's not like I have unlimited funds to just throw around," Harry said with disgust in his voice and a smile in his heart.

"Apology accepted but do refrain from doing that again. I am only repeating what he said and now I know he was lying. Do you wish to press charges?" Minerva said.

"No, I'll let Mrs. Weasley deal with him. I'm almost certain you've told her about this."

"Not yet but I will tonight. I fear that this is more serious than you think Mr. Potter. Mr. Weasley is facing expulsion for another matter," Minerva stated.

"Then it's true; he did use a potion on me," Hermione said mournfully.

"Excuse me; what potion? What are you talking about? Did he hurt you? Are you okay?" Harry said quickly and concerned.

"I was under the influence of an Attraction Draught. It's like Amortentia but more subtle. He used me," Hermione said regretfully.

"Why would he need a potion? The two of you have been dating since third year."

"What do you mean? We have not been dating. Where did you hear this?" Hermione admonished.

"Ron told me that you two were dating after the first Hogsmeade weekend. Every time I snuck out of the castle he was angry that I interrupted his 'quality time' with you." Harry said knowing he slipped up. He looked up at Minerva and she said.

"I'm not angry Mr. Potter; in fact knowing your father I expected it. Just don't do it again," Minerva scolded.

"Harry, Ron lied to you. We aren't dating; we've never dated. I was under the effect of a potion. I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. It wasn't your fault but you should have listened to me last year when I told you I didn't miss him. I think I know him a bit better than you. The only reason I forgave him was because of you," Harry said softly.

"Is that why you never asked me to the Ball?" Hermione asked.

"I thought you had a boyfriend so I didn't bother. When Ron asked you it burned my bum that he would treat you like that but that was your business so I stayed out of it," Harry said.

"It seems that the two of you have more to talk about then I expected. However there is another matter we need to discuss. This should have been yours from the start Mr. Potter. I apologize for not appointing you," Minerva said as she handed Harry his prefect badge and manual. Hermione was pleased at this turn of events and took the badge and proudly placed it in its rightful place on Harry's robes.

"I don't understand. If I was supposed to have it, why wasn't it given to me in the first place?" Harry asked.

"I allowed myself to be coerced into this decision and I've regretted it ever since. Albus said you had enough to worry about so he named Mr. Weasley himself."

"But the Headmaster has no control over prefect appointments; I've read ALL the school rules. Why would he do this?" Hermione said angry and confused.

"Two reasons. One: to separate us and two: to control his weapon," Harry spat angrily.

"What are you accusing Albus of Mr. Potter?" Minerva asked sternly but curiously.

"What I'm about to tell you needs to stay between us. I've already spoken to Sirius and Remus about this and they're doing what they can. Will you keep this just between us please?" Harry said in an emotionless tone.

"I won't tell anyone. Do you need a magical oath?" Hermione said.

"No, I've always trusted you but thanks for the offer. Professor?" Harry said.

"Officially this conversation never took place. What is going on Mr. Potter?" Minerva stated curiously.

"I first have to tell you what happened in the graveyard. What really happened and not what I told everyone else. Well after Voldemort had returned and called his followers, I was released and given my wand. We were about to duel when . . ."

_**Start wavy line flashback.**_

"I assume you have been taught to duel. First we bow, now what would Dumbledore think; the pleasantries must be observed. Now Bow," Voldemort commanded.

"Wait! I'll fight you, properly, but answer me one question truthfully. Think of it as a last request," Harry said frantically. He needed time to think.

Voldemort looked upon his young opponent and smiled evilly. He said in a silky smooth tone, "Amusing, never let it be said that I Lord Voldemort am not a gracious host. Who am I to deny a condemned soul his last request? Ask your question Harry Potter; I will answer truthfully; then you will die."

Harry tried desperately to compose himself. He looked into Voldemort's blood red eyes and asked the question he needed the answer to, "Why? Why did you try to kill me as a baby? I was no threat to you."

Voldemort looked upon his prey and his evil grin instantly became roaring laughter. He said in an amused tone, "It appears that Dumbledore has failed miserably; such a shame. He has kept you ignorant of your destiny, a destiny which will end tonight. Your answer is as such; before you were even born a prophecy was given. The prophecy foretold of my apparent downfall at the hands of another. The prophecy stated; _the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches . . . Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. _You Harry Potter are that child and Dumbledore had not told you. He left you painfully unprepared for our eventual encounter and here we are. I see your mind is in turmoil. Please, take a few moments to process this information before you die," Voldemort said sweetly as his inner circle laughed at Harry's predicament.

Harry's mind was in turmoil. He thought to himself, _that son-of-a-bitch; he knew and never told me. I'm nothing but a weapon to him. If it's a weapon he wants, a weapon he'll get. I just have to get out of here._ Harry looked at Voldemort with disgust. He was the one who killed his parents. He may die this night but Voldemort would always remember him. He said.

"So it's just you and me. It's always been that way hasn't it?"

"Yes it has. Enough of this; time to meet your end Harry Potter."

Harry walked a few steps and stood as tall and proud as his battered and beaten body could muster. He held his wand in a proper dueling position and said sarcastically, "the pleasantries must be observed."

Voldemort stood tall and took his position. He admired Harry's tenacity but that was all. They two mortal enemies bowed in respect to each other then Harry wasted not one moment and shouted.

"REDUCTO."

"AVADA KADAVRA"

_**End Flashback. **_

"The rest you know. Our wands locked up and I brought Cedric's body back with me. I'm nothing but a weapon to the old man," Harry said with a heavy heart.

Minerva and Hermione sat in uneasy silence. Hermione broke the silence by saying.

"Harry, Voldemort may have been lying to you."

"I doubt it. If he's anything he is a braggart. I've asked Dumbledore several times but he never bothered to tell me. I knew that Voldemort would be arrogant enough to tell me the truth; if only to gloat. The thing is; Voldemort's followers know what I have to do, Dumbledore keeps his people ignorant. I just don't understand that."

"Knowledge is power. Albus had the knowledge and that gave him power over you. Keeping the rest of us ignorant will only get people killed in the end. I always knew he kept an almost obsessive interest over you but now it makes sense. What do you plan to do about this Mr. Potter?" Minerva said.

"I've been reading and studying everything I can get my hands on this summer. I owl ordered several advanced defense books and got some books from Sirius. I even got a few old auror's manuals. They may be outdated but they're still interesting. I just wish I would have known sooner; I would have tried harder in my studies," Harry stated.

"You said that the Headmaster wanted to separate us. Why would you say that?" Hermione asked.

"Think about it. I know that you're already formulating some sort of plan. Dumbledore knows I can't do this alone and the first person I would ask for help would be you. How would you be able to help me if you were off with your boyfriend while I'm on my own?"

"You almost sound like you're accusing Albus of pushing Miss Granger towards Mr. Weasley. What are you really implying?" Minerva asked.

"Exactly that. I'm not as naïve as people think. I know that the Weasleys are Dumbledore's most devout followers. The-Boy-Who-Lived and the brightest witch of the age would be a great addition to their clan, but there is no way in hell I'm ever dating Ginny," Harry admonished.

"What's wrong with Ginny?" Hermione asked curiously. She knew Ginny still liked Harry but she never asked Harry about his feelings.

"For one thing she acts like her mother; I don't want to deal with that. Bill and Charlie already gave me the big brother speech last summer at the Burrow. Besides, one word from Dumbledore and the whole family turned their backs on me this summer without a single word. It reminds me of a kid's game but instead of Simon Says its Albus Says. Who's to say he wouldn't do it again or something worse? But to top it all off, ask Tonks to change her face and hair into Ginny but give her my eyes and see what you get," Harry ranted.

Minerva's eyes went wide and she said, "You would have a teenage version of your mother."

"Exactly, people must think I'm stupid or something. Her hair was the first thing that turned me off from her, but there is another reason. It's only a theory but it does make sense but I'm not sure you're going to like it Hermione."

"Just tell me Harry."

"Tell me what your favorite insults towards Malfoy are. Professor please don't be upset with her I'm just trying to prove a point," Harry said.

"Very well Mr. Potter, please proceed Miss Granger."

"Well there is ferret, Dracula, arrogant ponce, in-bred bigot . . ."

"Stop right there. I looked at the Black Tapestry and found that the Potter, Weasley, Prewitt, and Malfoy families all have a Black ancestor in their lines. How do you fix in-breeding?" Harry asked carefully.

"With new DNA; muggle-born DNA," Hermione said fearfully.

"I think the old man is setting you up as a brood mare or something. I've come to realize that he cares little about a person's personal freedom. He cares more for the whole. Like I said before, the Weasleys are his most loyal and the two of us would be a huge reward for their loyalty."

"The way you speak of Albus is almost like he is a Dark Lord," Minerva said cautiously.

"From my point of view he is. Voldemort took my parents; Dumbledore took everything else. He told me that my greatest weapon is love but he's taken the only person I've . . . Never mind, forget I said anything," Harry said shamefully.

Hermione's eyes went wide at Harry's almost declaration. Minerva was also stunned but held her composure and said, "These are serious allegations Mr. Potter. It may just be a theory but unfortunately everything you have said makes perfect sense."

"That's what scares me. I need help; I can't do this alone. Will you help me professor?" Harry asked graciously.

Minerva's mind was a whirlwind of thoughts; one more disturbing than the next. She always hated herself for leaving Harry with his muggle relatives but relented to Albus' wishes. She did it again with the prefect position and once again it came back to haunt her. She made her decision and said.

"I'll help you anyway I can. What is it that you need?"

"I . . .um . . .well . . ." Harry was interrupted by Hermione.

"What we need to do is find out if there is more to this prophecy than what we know. We then need to learn as many advanced spells as we can. Professor Flitwick was a dueling champion; I'm certain he could help us. Maybe you could teach us some advanced Transfiguration professor; I've read about Combat Transfiguration but it was too advanced for me to try. Then we should; what are you smiling about Harry?" She asked looking at Harry grinning like a mad-man.

"You were wondering why Dumbledore would want to separate us; well you just proved that theory didn't you," Harry said as Hermione blushed.

"I do have something that may help you but you didn't get it from me," Minerva said retrieving something from her desk.

Hermione gasped loudly once she noticed the item. She said.

"I thought you returned my time-turner professor?"

"It seemed to have slipped my mind. In all honesty, I felt it may be of use someday. I never expected it to be something like this. Mr. Potter I must say you are dealing with this matter well. Frankly I expected you to be angrier."

"I was angry; I still am. Over the summer it gave me a lot of time to think about things. I mourned Cedric but I made a promise to myself that he would be avenged. I had a choice between sitting around waiting for something to happen or to do something about it. I did all I could from there and I've been reading up on anything I could find since school started. My workouts are a bit more intense but nothing to strenuous. I even made a journal of useful spells I've learned but then again anything can be useful. I came to realize that Dumbledore won't help me; I mean he's had fourteen years to do something but he really hasn't except punish me for something that wasn't my fault. I'm sorry but that's just the way I feel about him," Harry stated plainly.

"You've been working out? When did you start doing that?" Hermione asked inquisitively.

"I've been exercising since first year. I talked to Wood; he was training to go pro. He taught me basic exercises to help me in Quidditch. Third year, he taught me a bunch more exercises. Over the summer, Dudley got a free-weight set from Vermin . . I mean Vernon and I used it a few times," Harry responded shrugging his shoulders. It was no big deal to him.

Hermione looked at Harry but it felt like she was looking at him for the first time. She never really noticed him before. The changes in him were so gradual; she never really noticed the difference; the clothes he wore didn't help matters. She would really need to reevaluate her previous assessment of her best friend. Minerva broke her out of her ponderings by saying.

"I believe we should end this here; we all have much to think about. Mr. Potter please escort Miss Granger to the Hospital Wing. Do be careful with the time-turner. Do I have your permission to speak with Professor Flitwick on this matter?"

"Yes of course professor. Thank you; no one ever asked me what I wanted before everyone just assumed what was best for me," Harry said graciously.

This statement stabbed Hermione in the heart as well as Minerva. Neither of them ever considered this particular problem. Harry was being led down a path instead of being asked which way he wanted to go. They forgot he was a person with rights and feelings and both were ignored by all. Before dismissing them Minerva said.

"One more thing, you are excused from your prefect patrols until Miss Granger has recovered."

"Thank you professor. It will give me time to read the manual."

"Yes, Apparently Mr. Weasley never bothered to even open his manual," Minerva said with disgust in her voice.

"Why should he? Hermione already memorized it," Harry retorted strongly.

This bothered Minerva to no end. As her two lions left her office she pondered, _Albus what have you done to that boy? What are you really up to? _

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Harry and Hermione were walking towards the Hospital Wing in a strained silence. Hermione gathered up her courage and asked.

"Harry you said something about your greatest power. What did you mean by . . ." Harry interrupted.

"I really don't want to talk about that now. You need to recover and get your mind right before we do. On another note, I've been thinking about your idea of a defense club and I . . . I'll do it. I was reluctant at first but now I think it's a good idea."

"What made you change your mind?"

"You might not like the answer. I thought you and Ron were together so I was giving you your space. I was angry that you to left me behind and the fact that the two of you spent more time with Sirius than I did. I felt like you were trying to use me. I mean you and Ron had the nerve to ask me for help and you two were off together enjoying yourselves. I know it sounds petty and childish but that's the way I felt," Harry said sadly.

"I never thought of it that way before. I always thought that we would be friends forever and nothing would tare us apart. I guess I got caught up in the whole Harry and Ginny thing Sirius was going on about. Thank you for being honest with me about this," Hermione said mournfully.

"I had a talk with Sirius about that as well. He forgets sometimes that I'm not my father. When I showed him a photo of my mother when she was a teenager he almost had a stroke; it was actually sort of funny. I'll show you the pictures I found later."

"Where did you find them?" Hermione asked.

"I was cleaning out the attic at my relatives and found a box with some old photos. There were some of my mum so I kept them. I can see why my dad liked her so much but that's the reason I don't want to be with Ginny. I'm not a perv . . .well not like that anyway," Harry said grinning.

Hermione giggled softly and blushed at the Harry answer. She really never saw this side of Harry before, considering she spent most of her off study time with Ron, and she liked it. She had an epiphany and said.

"Harry I was wondering about something. At the end of our third year, Sirius gave you a note saying that as your godfather you have permission to go to Hogsmeade."

"What about it?" Harry inquired.

"How could that be legal? Sirius was an escaped murderer apparently after you. How could he give permission to his intended target? I think the Headmaster has been separating us gradually so as not to appear too obvious," Hermione said.

"I never thought of that. He must have given me permission to go. I wonder what else he's done. I even came up with a wild conspiracy theory concerning Binns," Harry said.

"What is it? It may not be that far fetched considering everything else."

"Well, Binns has been at Hogwarts for ages; that means he's on the payroll. He's a ghost, what does he need money for? If he's still on the payroll where's the money? Who gets it? Does he have any grand kids or great grand kids? I mean . . . I told you it was wild," Harry snorted.

"That would be embezzlement. If the Headmaster is doing something like that, he could be arrested. I'm not certain he would do that but given recent facts and theories I'm not certain he wouldn't," Hermione said.

"I remember Vernon saying something about wars run on money. Maybe the old man was putting the money away for a rainy day and now it's storming. I mean, The Order can't be doing everything for free; especially Dung," Harry spat out the name.

"That makes too much sense. You'll make a good detective some day," Hermione said.

"It's elementary my dear Watson," Harry teased. Pun intended.

Hermione just shook her head and smiled at Harry. She was really beginning to like this aspect of her friend but berated herself for not seeing it sooner. Harry spoke.

"Hermione I need your help with something else."

"What is it?"

"Well, starting in the middle of third year I began self study in Runes and Arithmancy. McGonagall either couldn't or wouldn't change my courses so I did it on my own. I applied to take the OWLs in those courses and it was approved by the Department of Education but I could use some help with the fifth year material in Runes; it's really complicated," Harry said.

"Harry that's wonderful. Why didn't you tell me sooner? Oh, it was because of Ron wasn't it?"

"You know how jealous he gets and I wanted to do it on my own. I have to admit that I spied on you that year," Harry said.

"What do you mean by that Holmes?" Hermione teased, she was having fun.

"My dear Watson, I saw all the books you used to do your homework in those courses and wrote down the titles. If they're Granger approved they must be good. I bought a self shrinking trunk just to store all my books. My personal library had a population explosion, especially this summer. I can't wait to see my family library," Harry said excitedly.

"Family library? What else have you been keeping from me Potter?" Hermione said with a hint of anger.

"Relax Granger, all of the items that survived THAT night were moved to my parent's personal vault. I took possession of the vault my third year but I won't be able to take anything out of it until I come of age. I'm not super rich but I have more than I thought. Mostly it just stores heirlooms and other things like that. My mum was just like you and loved to read. I'm guessing that she talked my dad into buying one of everything from Flourish and Blotts in addition to what was already there. I never told anyone because I can't access anything yet. I'm sorry I never told you; I should have. Please forgive me," Harry said regretfully.

"I'll forgive you, this time but no more secrets," Hermione scolded.

"Let's make a pact, nothing magical but just between friends. No more secrets, only honesty," Harry replied.

"Agreed. No more secrets, only honesty," Hermione responded.

The two shared a smile and a hug then continued on their way. They arrived at their destination and bid each other good night. Hermione changed for bed and sat in wonder. She thought, _Ron's never once asked for my forgiveness, he always just assumed I forgave him and I did. Harry's been keeping so many things to himself I'm surprised he hasn't gone mad but then again he thought I was dating Ron. I wonder what Harry looks like under his robes with his workouts? Stop that he's your best friend but then again so was Ron. No he wasn't he was Harry's friend; Circe help me. _Hermione slept restlessly that night having confusing yet interesting dreams about Harry.

Harry was walking back to the common room and his spirits were high. He mused to himself, _at least now I can get some help with Voldemort. Fuck you old man for everything you've done to me. Hermione seemed to like our banter, thank you godfather for that delightful book you gave me. Mustn't rush anything with her, she needs time to recover from Ron's bullshit. Just in case, I Harry James Potter do swear on my life and magic to never tell anyone else about the pranks I played on Ron and Hermione until the next great adventure. So mote it be. _A soft white glow encircled Harry sealing his oath forever.

He continued his musings, _tomorrow Hurricane Molly will deal with Ron. Trick or Treat Ronniekins. You get the trick and I get Hermione's treats; as it should be. I am The-Boy-Who-Lived after all. The world owes me and I aim to collect my rightful due. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing Harry Potter.

**A/N:** How did you like some of my conspiracy theories? I might put these into my other stories if I could fit them in properly. I tried to make this as realistic as possible but then again I was also trying to get my muse back. This is my first attempt at Dark Harry.


	4. Memories Don't Lie

**Memories Don't Lie**

**Synopsys:** Set during sixth year. During his lessons with Dumbledore, Harry becomes frustrated and does something drastic. Desperate times call for desperate measures. Dumbledore bashing, not so bad Weasleys, AU because Harry has a brain that works.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry had just exited the Headmaster's office and was angry. He thought the Headmaster was going to teach him advanced magic personally but that was not the case. He mused lividly, _how the hell am I going to kill Voldemort by learning about his childhood? I understand about the Horcruxes and all but how do I kill him? He isn't teaching me anything just wasting my time trying to mend our relationship. What I need is real training not this bullshit. What do I do? How can I learn what I need to win? Too bad I can't steal his pensieve and learn what I need on my own. That's it; but how? _He unintentionally said aloud, "How can I get my hands on his pensieve without him knowing it?" Suddenly and without warning the answer appeared to him.

"Harry Potter sir, Dobby can help the great Harry Potter."

"What do you mean Dobby? How can you help me?' Harry asked his excitable friend.

"Dobby can borrow headmaster's bowl and bring it to Harry Potter. Bowl is protected from wizard magic not House Elf magic," Dobby said bouncing with anticipation.

"Thank you Dobby but I don't want you to get in trouble for stealing," Harry said graciously.

"Dobby not stealing; Dobby is to be borrowing then returning. Dobby wants to help Harry Potter beat evil wizard," Dobby explained looking hopeful.

Harry pondered for a moment then made his decision, "Okay Dobby; we'll do it. Just be careful I don't want you to get hurt. Bring it to the empty classroom on the fourth floor, the one I practiced in for the tournament at midnight. Thank you Dobby."

"Harry Potter is thanking Dobby. Harry Potter is bestest wizard of all," Dobby said excitedly clutching Harry's legs crying in happiness.

Harry disentangled himself from his unusual friend then Dobby popped away leaving Harry to ponder this new development. He mused, _I hope this works out but I can't do this alone. The only one I can think of to help is Hermione but she'll bitch me out for it. Screw it; if she causes any trouble I have one ace up my sleeve. I know it's low but I'm desperate here_. He finished his internal rant the retrieved the Marauder's Map from his bag. He quickly found Hermione in her second home then made his way there praying she will at least here him out before hexing him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

He found Hermione in her usual spot in the library and approached her with great trepidation. He spoke calmly.

"Hermione may I speak with you in private?"

"Of course Harry; take a seat."

"Not here; too many people. Please come with me; it's really important," Harry pleaded.

Hermione looked upon her best friend and knew by his tone and body language his request was not one to be ignored. She gathered her things and followed Harry out of the library to an unused classroom nearby. They entered and Harry wasted no time in casting several privacy charms on the door. Hermione asked.

"Where did you learn those charms? They seem really advanced."

"Tonks and Moody hooked me up with some old auror's manuals. They may be a bit outdated but they still have a lot of useful information. I need your help with something and I warn you now that it's a bit um," Harry stammered to find the right words.

"It's isn't illegal is it?' Hermione asked nervously.

"Not really but it is amoral. I plan on borrowing Dumbledore's pensieve and learning all I can about Voldemort," Harry said quickly.

Hermione looked at him and nearly fainted at his statement. She said sternly.

"Are you mad? You can't just steal his pensieve like that. It would be worse than reading someone's diary. I can't allow you to do this. I'm going to the headmaster with this."

"Just here me out first. Dumbledore knew about that prophecy since before I was even born and told me nothing. If I had known sooner then Cedric and Sirius might still be alive. He had fifteen years to prepare me for this and just ignored the problem until now. I just want to be ready to face him when the time comes. I need your help to sort out everything we learn. Please help me; you're all I've got," Harry finished nearly in tears. The stress of his destiny had been weighing heavily on his heart.

"I understand what you're trying to accomplish but this is wrong. I can't go along with this no matter what your reasons are. Please let me leave," Hermione stated.

"I'm sorry I have to do this but you leave me no choice. Hermione Jane Granger you owe me a life debt and now it's time to collect," Harry said in a formal tone.

"Harry you wouldn't; you couldn't?' Hermione said fearfully.

"I'm desperate Hermione. I don't want to do this and it's tarring me up thinking about it but I need help. I've always done what you've asked of me. I've studied hard and have gotten good grades. I tried to follow the rules and only broke them when it was necessary to help someone. I did the DA last year when I really didn't want to and did all of it for you. I've never really asked anything of you before and now I am. Please help me; I'm begging you." Harry pleaded.

Hermione could see and hear the turmoil in her friend's eyes and words. He literally had the weight of the world on his shoulders and needed help. His words hit her in the heart as he was correct on every turn. She knew she would probably regret this but said.

"Okay, I'll help you, but if we get caught it's your arse not mine," Hermione said sternly.

"Language Hermione and thank you. I'm sorry I threatened you with your life debt. I really didn't want to do that. Please forgive me," Harry said regretfully.

"I understand you're under enormous pressure so I'll forgive you; this time. I have to admit that I'm a bit curious about what things we might learn," Hermione said in a relaxed tone.

"Now there's the Hermione I know and love," Harry said smiling then gave her a big thank you hug that she returned. She shook her head at his antics and prayed she didn't get arrested for what they were about to do.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Just before midnight that night, Harry and Hermione left Gryffindor Tower under his invisibility cloak. They headed to the fourth floor classroom they used years before then waited patiently. A few minutes later, Dobby appeared happily bouncing with Dumbledore's pesieve in tow. They thanked their friend and he promised to keep watch until they were done. Hermione asked.

"How do we retrieve a specific memory?"

"I watched Dumbledore do it. Just to make sure I'll try to call up the night he told me the prophecy," Harry said.

Hermione agreed then Harry put his wand into the silvery mass of memories. He called forth what he hoped was the right one then he and Hermione entered. They landed in the Headmaster's office right when Dumbledore entered. They watched as he told Harry about the prophecy and about Sirius then about Snape's animosity towards him. Hermione was awestruck at the damage Harry did to the office and looked at him with newfound respect and a hint of fear. They observed Harry leaving the office but the memory didn't end there.

"It appears that young Harry is a trifle angry," Dumbledore said smiling.

"You're playing a dangerous game with that boy Albus. Nothing stays a secret forever," The portrait of Phineas Black stated.

"I know what I'm doing. Everything is falling into place; as it should. Even if he discovers my plans it will be too late for him to do anything about it," Albus said confidently.

"You had to wait until he saw his godfather, the last of MY descendants, murdered in front of him before telling him anything. I'll bet Snape is celebrating as we speak," Phineas spat venomously.

"Sirius needed to be eliminated for Harry's best interests. Now that he's gone, he only has me to turn to; as it should be," Albus said smiling.

"Is that why you separated him from the Granger Girl? She was no threat to you."

"She would have pushed Harry to learn more than he needed to. She served her purpose in helping him in the tournament but they were becoming too close. I will teach him what he needs to know when the time is right," Albus said.

"Have you considered the possibility that you may die before you can 'teach' Potter?" Phineas asked.

"I am in perfect health Phineas. However, I do need to mend my relationship with him somewhat. I'll give him a few items of information to keep him satisfied for now then when the time comes I will tell him what is needed to be done," Albus said popping a lemon drop into his mouth.

"I hope you're right Albus," Phineas said unconvinced.

"I'm always right my friend," Albus said profoundly.

The memory ended and the two teens were ejected from the pensieve. Harry was confused and shaking with rage. Hermione was also confused but attempted to calm her friend. Harry said angrily.

"That bastard had Sirius killed and Snape did it. He's just using me that Son-of-a-Bitch."

"Harry calm down. I understand what you're going through," Hermione said in a comforting tone.

"No you don't. How can you?" Harry spat angrily at Hermione.

"Didn't you hear him? He's using me as well. I wonder what he meant by separating us," Hermione said concerned.

"Let's find out," Harry said determined to learn the truth.

He placed his wand into the bowl and stirred. He thought, _I need to see the memory of the first time Dumbledore separated us_. Moments later, a memory was in place to be viewed. The two friends looked at each other then hand-in-hand entered. They found themselves inside the Hogwarts library. Hermione was sitting at her favorite table as Harry approached. Neither could figure out where Dumbledore was at this time as he was observing this.

"Hi Hermione."

"Hi Harry, what did Professor McGonagall want?"

"She was reminding me about the Ball. The Champions have to open it with their partners," Harry said nervously.

"I see. Do you know how to dance?" Hermione asked.

"Professor McGonagall offered to give me private lessons so I don't make a complete fool of myself. Um . . . May I ask you something," Harry said nervously rubbing his hands together.

"Of Course," Hermione said smiling and blushing.

"Um. . . You see . . . Wouldyougototheballwithme?" Harry said quickly.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"Would you go to the ball with me?" Harry said blushing.

"I'd like that. Yes I'll go with you," Hermione said smiling.

"REALLY! Um . . . Cool. I mean it will be fun," Harry said grinning ear to ear.

"I could use some help dancing as well. Could I join you in your lessons?" Hermione said less nervous but blushing fiercely.

"I'd like that. We could hang out together more," Harry said gleefully.

The teens observed Dumbledore cancel a disillusionment charm on himself then cast a silent unknown spell around their immediate area. He approached the two blushing teens and said.

"Hello children."

"Hello Professor," they said in unison.

"Are you both excited about the upcoming festivities?"

"Yes sir. We're going to the ball, together," Harry said looking at a blushing Hermione as he was blushing as well.

"I see. In that case; OBLIVIATE. Harry you did not ask Miss Granger to the ball and you will not attend the private dance lessons. You have no other interest in Miss Granger other than sisterly. You are enamored with Miss Chang; you may go," Albus commanded as Harry stood up and left the library. He continued.

"Miss Granger you have nothing but brotherly feelings for Harry. He did not ask you to the ball. You have strong feeling for young Ronald as Harry is much to dangerous for you," Albus said as he walked away. He canceled the unknown charm and at that moment, Victor Krum arrived.

The memory ended and the two teens looked upon each other scared and confused. Harry choked out.

"Why would he do that to us?"

"I don't know. I was always a bit perturbed that you never thought to ask me to the ball. Why would he want me with Ronald and not you? It doesn't make sense," Hermione said nearly in tears.

"Now I know why it was so easy to walk away from Cho. Those feelings weren't real but why do I feel like this towards Ginny. I barely know her," Harry ranted softly.

"May I scan you for potions and enchantments?"

"I didn't know you could do that to. I learned from some books Bill gave me," Harry stated.

"When did he give you those?" Hermione questioned.

"He sent them to me when I was staying at the Leaky Cauldron before third year. The note said it was to say thanks for saving Ginny. I never read them until this summer; stupid me," Harry berated himself.

"I learned quite a bit from the Black Library. I still have some books I guess you own them now," Hermione said sadly.

"Keep them, I know their in good hands. Go ahead and scan me," Harry said.

Hermione drew her wand then began to scan Harry. She finished her examination then said fearfully.

"I found a Compulsion Charm on your Captain's badge as well as Attraction and Receiver Charms. I removed them; it may take a few days for the effects to wear off. Will you scan me please?" Hermione asked.

Harry agreed then scanned his best friend. He frowned at his discovery then said.

"I found the same thing on your prefect's badge including a Repulsor Charm and removed them as well. What should we do now?"

"I don't know. When I agreed to help you I never expected this. I'm glad I agreed to this now. Its late so we had best be going," Hermione said.

"I would like to check one more memory first if you don't mind."

"What are you looking for?" Hermione questioned.

"I want to know what happened to his arm," Harry stated flatly.

He placed his wand inside the conglomeration of memories then the two entered. The found themselves inside the Headmaster's office. Snape was tending to Dumbledore's injured arm and the look on his face told them it wasn't good. He said.

"I have done all I can Headmaster. I've never seen a curse of this nature before. How are you feeling now?"

"I am still weak but I'll manage," Albus said in a strained tone.

"Do you still have the Stone? It may help; all I can do is make the pain more bearable," Snape said in a concerned voice.

"Alas the Stone was a fake. It had only enough of an enchantment to make a small amount of elixir and that had been used already. I never expected Nicholas to betray me like this. I still have much to do in this world," Albus said dejectedly.

"I insisted that Potter should have been informed sooner but you refused. I hope the brat is up to the challenge," Snape stated with a sneer.

"I wanted to give the boy a normal childhood before informing him of his duty," Albus defended his position.

"I've looked into his mind Headmaster as you have and we both know his childhood was anything but normal. He disastrous failure with our lessons proved he isn't disciplined enough for his task. He didn't even attempt to incorporate the meditation techniques you've taught him. The fool will doom us all with his carelessness," Snape scowled.

"Calm yourself Severus; Harry will be up to the task when the time comes. Thank you for your assistance," Albus said confidently.

"Yes Headmaster. I will brew a strong pain relieving draught for your particular aliment. It will take a few days," Snape stated.

"Thank you Severus," Albus said graciously.

Snape excused himself from the Headmaster's office as Dumbledore looked upon his withered arm. He grasped the ring he had retrieved and placed it on his blackened ring finger then sighed heavily in pain.

"I warned you this might happen but you never did listen did you," Phineas Black's portrait berated.

"I know my friend. I underestimated Tom and I paid the price," Albus said weakly.

"Don't lie to me Albus. Riddle had nothing to do with your injury and you know it. Gryffindor's Sword punished you for your greed. It seems fitting considering what you've taken from Potter," Phineas said in a superior tone.

"I've never stolen anything from Harry. How dare you accuse me of being a petty thief," Albus retorted strongly.

"I'll admit you never technically stolen anything but you have kept him ignorant of his inheritance. Not to mention you have yet to return his property from his family's home," Phineas said.

"I am merely holding his belongings in trust until he is worthy of them. As for his inheritance; he doesn't need such luxuries," Albus said wincing in pain.

"You know as well as I do that if he doesn't claim his inheritance before he comes of age he will lose his family legacy. How can you sit there and allow this to happen?"

"Harry doesn't need such luxuries. Once he has defeated Tom he will live a modest lifestyle with the Weasleys. I've taken precautions to assure this," Albus stated confidently.

"And what of his property? When will you deem him worthy of his rightful inheritance?" Phineas spat.

"I will know when he is worthy until then his property stays with me. He has no need for such things at this time," Albus said extracting a shrunken trunk from his desk smiling as he twirled it in his hand playfully.

"I can't believe you are still angry with the Potter Clan for withdrawing their marriage contract to your sister," Phineas stated condescendingly.

"They should not have done that. They should have upheld their end of the agreement," Albus spat wincing in pain.

"Ariana was in no condition to be a wife let alone mother a child . Why can't you let this go? Harry Potter had nothing to do with that," Phineas said angrily.

"She was an unnecessary burden on our family's resources. My father was sent to prison because of her foolishness. After mother died, I had to take up the mantle of her caregiver; I had plans that were disrupted because of their betrayal. I've waited years for justice to be done and I will not be denied," Albus stated as he returned the trunk to its resting place.

"So you would condemn an innocent child for something that happened over a hundred years before he was even born and I thought Snape was petty," Phineas stated in a disgusted tone.

"It isn't pettiness my friend; it is family justice. You of all people should be able to appreciate that," Albus said smugly.

Phineas Black's portrait spat some expletives at Albus as he chuckled at the portrait's frustration.

The memory ended and the two Griffindors were expelled from the pensieve. Hermione was silent not knowing what to think. Harry was enraged to no end. Instead of exploding he did just the opposite; he became cold. His heart had been ripped out by the betrayal of the one person he trusted above all but one. He would not give his ex-mentor the satisfaction of defeating him so easily. He turned to Hermione and she knew what he was thinking then nodded her agreement. Harry said in a cold, unfeeling tone.

"It was nothing but a blood feud between us; he never really cared about me," it was a statement of fact.

"I'm with you Harry; all the way," Hermione proclaimed.

"Thank you. I don't feel guilty about this anymore. How about you?"

"I'm eager to learn more. He must know more about Voldemort than he's admitting to you," Hermione said as calmly as possible.

"I agree. Dobby, thanks again for helping us. I think we're done for now. When you return this could you try to retrieve something. It's a shrunken trunk in the Headmaster's desk. Top right hand drawer, all the way in the back. If you can't then we'll figure out something else. I don't want you to get hurt because of me," Harry said with a shaky voice.

"Dobby can do. House Elf magic different from wizard magic. Dobby is not being seen even by Headmaster's birdy," Dobby stated profoundly then popped away with his cargo.

Harry was a jumble of emotions. He felt rage, confusion, betrayal, and others he couldn't truly comprehend. Hermione placed her hand on his shoulder to let him know he wasn't alone. Without warning, Harry engulfed her in a bone crushing hug. He held on to her like his life depended on it. She was startled momentarily by his actions but held him just as firmly. She could feel him trembling in her arms and tried to comfort him the best she could under the circumstances. He whispered in her ear.

"I'm scared."

"I am too. I'm here for you; always. You're not alone," Hermione said in a soft comforting tone. Harry had always been a strong person but the boy in her arms was broken beyond belief.

They held each other for an unknown amount of time. Only the arrival of Dobby broke their embrace. Dobby could feel Harry's distress and wanted to help. Harry knelt down on one knee and said with a strained voice.

"Thank you Dobby, for everything," as he took the trunk from his friend.

Harry couldn't think of anything else to do so he gave his excitable friend a hug in thanks. Dobby was profoundly touched by Harry's actions and returned the embrace with tears in his eyes. He promised to help his friend and would come when called then popped away. Harry spent a few moments composing himself before donning his cloak. The two Gryffindors returned to their dorms hand-in-hand. At this moment all they had was each other.

Upon returning to their dorm, Hermione gave Harry one last comforting hug and a quick peck on the cheek. He returned the offered affection with the same care then the two separated for the night. Harry couldn't fall asleep so he just lay on his bed pondering the new information. He was distracted by Ron's mumblings in his sleep then he spotted Ron's badge on his nightstand. Harry quietly summoned the badge to him then scanned it. What he found annoyed him then he cancelled the charms then returned it to the nightstand magically. He would speak with Hermione in the morning, until then he just laid in his bed staring at the ceiling afraid to sleep and to dream.

**XXXXXXXXXXX **

The next morning both teens looked ragged; neither had slept well. They went about their daily routines as best they could knowing they had to speak soon. Before dinner, they met in the same abandoned classroom and Harry spoke.

"I found something you should know about."

"What is it?" Hermione asked fearfully.

"I couldn't sleep last night then Ron started talking in his sleep. I borrowed his badge then scanned it. I found a Receiver and Attraction Charms on it and removed them. I don't think he knew," Harry said solemnly.

"I was afraid of that. I couldn't sleep either so I scanned my badge from last year. It had the same charms on it. I've been under their influence for over a year. Why would he do this to us?" Hermione said.

"Well he has a blood feud with me; I'm not certain why he would do that to you except to separate us like he said. I have a couple of questions for you. If your badge was tied to Ron's then what is mine tied to? What exactly is a Repulsor Charm anyway? I identified it but didn't know what it did," Harry said.

"I suspect that your badge is tied to Ginny's prefect badge; it only makes sense. A Repulsor Charm makes someone repulsed by something or someone. I think I was being repulsed by you," Hermione stated.

"Is that why you've been angry with me about the potions book?"

"I believe so. I thought about it and now I feel that whoever wrote those notes was absolutely brilliant in potions. I do, however, think that you shouldn't use any of those spells until we test them first. They could be dangerous," Hermione said.

"I agree. It feels like I can think more clearly now about things. How about you?" Harry asked concerned.

"I still feel attracted to Ron but not repulsed by you. I've been under the enchantments longer so it will take some time. I still can't believe this is happening to us," Hermione said with tears falling.

Harry looked at his best and dearest friend and his heart broke. He wanted to help her but didn't know how. He did the only thing he could think of. He moved closer to her then wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He did this the night before and it helped him and prayed it would help Hermione.

Hermione felt Harry's arms around her then she snuggled into his embrace, wrapping her arms around his waist. The two held each other like best friends should, drawing warmth and comfort from each other. They separated after a few minutes and Hermione said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Thank you. I needed that."

"I didn't know what else to do so I went with my instincts," Harry said sheepishly.

"Keep doing that and you'll be fine. I made a list of things to look for in the pensieve. If you have any ideas we can add them to the list," Hermione said smiling.

"I do have a few questions that I would like answered but I need to take care of my inheritance first. Where would I go to do that?" Harry said.

"Best guess would be Gringotts but how do we get there without being missed? I'm surprised that I didn't find any Tracking Charms on you to be honest."

"I found and removed them already. I knew the Order would want to keep track of me so I scanned myself and my things when school started," Harry stated.

"Where were they?"

"I found them on my cloak; my photo album; my money pouch and my glasses. I transferred the one from my glasses to this stick I found and keep it with me so no one would be the wiser. I learned that trick from the auror's manuals," Harry said grinning.

"How very Slytherin of you Mr. Potter," Hermione teased.

"Flattery will get you everywhere with me Miss Granger," Harry replied grinning.

The two friends shared a good laugh and felt better. They left the room and headed to dinner. They agreed to meet after her prefect rounds to discuss their plans and go through Harry's belongings.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They met at nearly two in the morning, as tomorrow was Saturday loosing sleep wasn't that bad. They went to the same classroom then Hermione spoke.

"I managed to scan Ginny's badge and found the same charms and removed them."

"How did you manage that?" Harry asked.

"I outrank her as a sixth year. I told her that someone had been pranking the prefect badges with nasty hexes and wanted to check to be certain. She complied and that was that," Hermione said proudly.

"Why you little Slytherin," Harry teased.

"You say the nicest things Harry," Hermione replied with a grin.

The two shared a laugh both wondering why they never did this before but both knew the answer; DUMBLEDORE. Harry resized the trunk and Hermione opened it with a powerful but slightly dark unlocking spell she learned from the Black Library. The trunk was like Moody's as it had several compartments. The first had basic household things like furniture and clothing and such. The next had more valuable items like fine china and silverware both embossed with the Potter Crest. The next had paintings and portraits both magical and muggle. Hermione remarked that several of them she had seen in the Louvre in France. The next held a treasure trove of books that Hermione squealed loudly upon finding causing Harry to burst into laughter. The next had many of Harry's baby toys including Harry's First Broom. When he found two stuffed animals of a stag and grim, that were enchanted to move, Harry felt a melancholy fall over him. Hermione gently caressed his back in comfort and he felt more relaxed. They also found Harry's Baby Book with and outrageous amount of photos inside. The next compartment had his parent's personal effects including their wands which Harry held in his hands like a life line. Hermione spotted Lily's jewelry case and asked to look inside. The jewelry was of various stones in all shapes and sizes and she suspected they were all flawless gems. When Harry touched the box a secret compartment opened to reveal a hidden surprise. Hermione exclaimed.

"I can't believe they would have one of these."

"Isn't that a Time-Turner, like you had?" Harry said.

"Yes, this is wonderful. We can learn all we can and not have to worry about running out of time anymore," Hermione stated gleefully.

"Let's not overdue it; remember what happened to you that year. You admitted you were really messed up back then," Harry reminded.

"I remember. I messed up because I didn't keep a proper schedule from the start. We'll be more careful this time. Do you think we should tell Ron about this?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure. Ron and Ginny might not have known about the charms but they are involved even if they don't know it. Ron can't keep a secret that well and you saw how he reacted to the prophecy. For now let's just keep this between us," Harry said.

"I'll agree but we need to tell them something. We just can't shut them out of our lives because of this; It wasn't their fault," Hermione stated.

"We'll talk about that later. I've been thinking a lot about what was said and one thing keeps standing out. Dumbledore never taught me any meditation techniques. Why would he lie about that to Snape?" Harry pondered.

"I remember you telling me that he would have taught you himself but didn't because of your connection to Voldemort. If that's true then maybe he didn't want your mind closed to him," Hermione said.

"That makes too much sense but what can I do about it?"

"I could ask my mum to buy some books on meditation; that might help. I couldn't find anything in the library on Occlumency; even in the Restricted Section," Hermione said.

"Dumbledore might have removed them if they were even there to begin with. Maybe Flourish and Blotts might have something; we can check when we go to Diagon Alley," Harry stated.

"How are we going to get there? The only ways would be either to fly or by Floo; I'd rather not fly to London again thank you very much."

"I know of two. . . _cough . . ._ gentlemen that might be able to help. If anyone would know how to do that it would be them," Harry said.

"Unfortunately you're correct about THOSE scoundrels. When do we leave?" Hermione asked.

"As soon as I send them a letter for help. I already scanned Hedwig and she's clean now. She had a Diversion Charm on her. This is why I did what I did; I just never believed Dumbledore was behind all of it," Harry said.

"I know; neither did I. Let's stop here for now and get some rest," Hermione said.

"Sounds good. I made my own list of things I wanted to find out about; we can go over it in the morning."

"I knew this was going to be a difficult year but it will be interesting to say the least. It's never a dull moment around you is it?" Hermione said with a grin.

"I guess but I would trade all this adventure for a boring day at the beach any day," Harry said.

"Sounds like fun besides you've never seen me in a bikini," Hermione teased. She thought, _I can't believe I just said that._

Harry just gulped at the mental image he just received and blushed. He thought, _I can't believe she just said that. Now I'll never get to sleep thinking about her like that. _

The two teens packed everything back in Harry's trunk then he shrank it down. The two friends donned his cloak then returned to Gryffindor Tower, blushing all the way. Both teens were thinking the same thing. _What's happening between us?_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**A/N:** I've read too many stories where Dumbledore was a petty thief towards Harry. I don't believe he would steal from him but he would keep him from learning anything about his past. As they say; don't ask, don't tell and ignorance is bliss. How do you like my reasons for Dumbledore's actions? I'm not certain if Ginny was a prefect in cannon but it works here. Besides all of Dumbledore's most loyal followers, Weasleys, were prefects; except the honorable scoundrels Gred and Forge.


	5. Secret Friends

**When Harry met Luna**

**Synopsys:** What if Harry met Luna earlier than cannon but they kept their relationship secret.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry was wondering through the halls of Hogwarts, under his invisibility cloak. The whole school had been calling him a Dark Lord in training because he was found to be a Parcelmouth. He had taken to using his cloak to avoid the stares and whispers of his fellow students. During his travels, he overheard a conversation between his two best friends, Ron and Hermione. Ron spoke.

"Hermione what if Harry really is the heir of Slytherin?"

"I don't know. Even if he is that doesn't mean he'll go dark." Hermione answered.

"But it is possible." Ron said.

"Yes it is but I'm not about to abandon Harry because of his possible bloodline. It's not his fault who his ancestors were."

"I know it's not his fault; I'm just saying it's possible. He's my best mate and I won't leave him; I'm just scared." Ron said strongly.

"I'm scared too." Hermione said mournfully.

Even they had their doubts about his intentions but refused to leave his side. He couldn't really blame them, he had his own doubts, but it still hurt. It was Saturday, so Harry just wandered around looking for some peace and quiet, but found nothing but hurtful conversations and insults he was never meant to hear. He hadn't felt this alone since his time before Hogwarts.

Harry happened upon an unused classroom on the fifth floor and removed his cloak. It was nothing special, just an empty room with a few desks and chairs. He sat in the teacher's chair and pretended to be a teacher of defense, since his current one was useless. He wandered over to the window and enjoyed the pleasant view of the courtyard when the door opened. He turned to see who was intruding upon his new found sanctuary and was met by the sight of a young girl. She had waist length dirty blond hair, silver-blue eyes that seemed to protrude from her sockets like she was surprised. She wore strange looking jewelry and her wand was tucked behind her ear. She spoke.

"Hello. Are you hiding from the wrackspurts as well?"

"What are wrackspurts?" Harry asked slightly annoyed and confused.

"They infect your brain and make your thinking fuzzy; the entire school in infested with them."

"That would explain a lot, but I doubt it. I was trying to find a place to think in peace. Who are you anyway?" Harry said annoyed.

"My name is Luna Lovegood. Who are you?"

"Everyone knows me."

"True, but it's impolite not to introduce yourself." Luna said in a dreamy voice.

"My name is Harry Potter," he said as his annoyance grew.

"It's nice to meet you. I don't believe you are a dark wizard; the Potters were always a light family."

"There's always a first time. How do you know about my family? What else do you know?" He asked fiercely.

"The Potters were always quite influential. I could tell you what I know, if you like?" Luna said sweetly.

"I . . . I'd like that. Thank you." Harry said politely.

The two sat down on the window sill and talked while enjoying the view. Harry learned so many things about his family he couldn't believe. During this time with Luna, he had forgotten about his other problems; at least for the moment. Luna was impressed with his cloak and she wrapped it around herself with only her head showing, pretending to be a haunted head looking for a body. Harry never laughed so hard in his life and felt better than he had in days. It was close to dinner time so they decided to part ways but promised to meet here tomorrow. Luna surprised Harry by hugging him and he said.

"Why did you do that?"

"You looked like you needed it. Hasn't anyone ever hugged you before?"

"No; not that I can remember anyway," he said regretfully.

"My mum always told me, if a person doesn't get enough hugs everyday they become cranky and irritable."

"Maybe that what's wrong with Snape?" He said.

"No, I think he just needs a laxative draught."

Harry burst into another fit of laughter and Luna joined him. She walked up to him and slid her arms around his waist. Harry wasn't sure what to do but Luna told him how to return the hug. They stood there for a few moments holding each other and enjoyed the simple comfort they were sharing. Each of them made a truly special friend.

The two new friends met in what they now called, their room, the following day. Harry learned more about the Potter family and about Luna. Luna spoke.

"The Potter's were never very political but had strong views on equality for all people."

"You mean like muggle-bornes and half-bloods?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but also for other magical races like Goblins and House Elves. That was one of the reasons they were always a prime target for dark wizards. That and the fact they were a very wealthy family."

"I saw what my parents left me. I didn't think it was that much compared to like the Malfoy's."

"You've been to the Potter Family Vault? Normally you wouldn't be able to enter it until you come of age. Is it as magnificent as the rumors say?" Luna asked excitedly.

"I have a family vault? I never knew that. How did you know about it? Do you think it's still there?" Harry asked confused.

"There are books that give a general history of older families. We have copies in the Ravenclaw collection. It is strange that those particular tomes are absent from the school library. Perhaps the finkledings removed them; they enjoy hiding things."

"Maybe but I think someone removed them on purpose. I'm starting to feel that I'm being kept in the dark about a lot of things. I wish I was smart enough to make it into Ravenclaw, then we could hang out more often." Harry said.

"You don't seem to be a buffoon. What is the problem?" Luna asked bluntly.

Harry didn't want to tell Luna the real reason but she would see right through him. He took a deep breath and said, "When I was in muggle primary school, my aunt and uncle would punish me if I did better than my cousin in school. They never hit me but I would get more chores with less food."

"I understand. Does your cousin attend Hogwarts?"

"No, but I don't want to lose Ron as a friend." Harry retorted.

"So you replaced your cousin with Ron and now you slack off because of it. Interesting." Luna said in a dreamy tone. She continued, "If Ron was a true friend he would understand. Does he feel that way about Hermione?"

"He's always pestering her about studying all the time. He also begs her for help when his work is due. I do the same thing. I can't believe I'm using her like that but what can I do. The way Hermione studies is just; I don't know; it doesn't work for me." Harry said ashamed.

"There are other ways to study. I can teach you the way I study. I also know of several books on studying techniques in the school library. There is an old saying. Give a man a fish, he eats for a day. Teach a man to fish and he eats forever." Luna said smiling.

"You would teach me to fish; I mean study?" Harry said.

"Yes, to both. I enjoy fishing as well. On one condition."

"What is it?" Harry said nervously.

"Go to Madam Pompfrey and ask for an exam. Tell her you want some nutrient potions to help put on weight. You'll be starting puberty soon and any problems could become permanent." Luna stated plainly.

"What types of problems?" Harry asked.

"A wizard needs to eat properly everyday if he wishes to have a strong core. If your body is weak then it will not be able to handle the stress of more difficult spells or extended magic use. Besides, you seem a bit short for your age and you do want children someday." Luna said as a matter of fact.

"I never knew. I . . . thank you." Harry said.

"You're welcome."

In the short time he had known Luna, Harry learned much about his family history, this world and himself. Luna's blunt and straight forward demeanor was both annoying and welcome. Luna didn't pry nor judge; she just listened and spoke her mind. They separated for lunch then met again before dinner. Each time they separated they would share a hug that warmed them thoroughly. Harry never felt such comfort and was more than grateful.

That Monday after classes, Harry went to the hospital wing for an exam. Madam Pomfrey wasted no time complying with Harry's request. She prescribed nutrient potions, a specific diet, and exercise program and growth potions as well. By the end of the year, he should be at a normal height and weight for his age. Harry met Luna afterwards and told her Pomfrey's findings. If he had waited any longer, he would have always been short. She retrieved the books about ancient magical families and studying techniques and gave them to a sincerely thankful Harry. Over the course of the next two weeks, Harry learned different techniques that worked for him and his grades improved. He also learned that the Potter family had one of the largest private libraries in existence but had no idea were it was located. Harry's academic improvements did not go unnoticed by Hermione. She asked.

"Harry your grades are really improving. What are you doing differently?"

"You didn't do a dark ritual to make you smarter did you?" Ron teased but Harry was not amused.

"No Ron." Harry spat angrily. "I'm getting some tutoring, that's where I've been lately."

"I would have helped you." Hermione said in her bossy tone.

"I know you would have but I'm not being tutored in my subjects. I'm learning how to study properly. I don't mean to offend you Hermione but your way doesn't work very well for me. Besides, you won't always be there to help me; I need to stand on my own some time." Harry defended.

"I'm not offended but I still would have helped you if you would have said something." Hermione said unconvincingly.

"Oi, can I get in on this?" Ron asked.

"The books are in the library. I just found someone to help sort me out a bit. Ask Professor Flitwick or McGonagall to find someone to help; I bet Hermione would help you." Harry said.

"No thanks. It sounds like a lot of work. Want to play chess?" Ron replied.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and shook her head and went back to work. Harry politely refused to play and continued his work as well. Over the course of the school year, Luna and Harry would meet in their room whenever they could. They began decorating the room with things they found in other rooms and from what the House-Elves would find for them; Luna had befriended the Ravenclaw elf that was charged with cleaning the girl's dorm. Harry and Luna agreed to keep their friendship a secret because her house-mates didn't like her and Harry was still thought to be a dark wizard; besides they liked having this relationship to themselves. Harry asked.

"Luna why don't your dorm-mates like you?"

"I have different beliefs than they do. I believe in magical creatures that no one else does and it makes them feel uncomfortable. My father is the editor of the Quibbler and most people don't care for it." Luna said solemnly.

"I've read the Quibbler and I think it's interesting. You and your father have traveled to some interesting places and seen some really cool things. Just because you haven't found the Snorkacks yet doesn't mean you should give up because other people say so." Harry replied.

"Do you believe in the Snorkacks?"

"I honestly don't know. I do know that in the muggle world, scientists are finding new species all the time; they even found a prehistoric fish thought to be extinct. I hope they do exist so you can prove them wrong."

"Thank you for believing in me." Luna said blushing.

"Thank you for being my friend." Harry said.

The two shared a warm hug that felt different somehow; at least to Harry it did. Although they were still young, they both felt something; something wonderful.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

The weeks went on and the attacks on the muggle-bornes began. Harry was more frightened than ever but also thankful for his secret friend. Harry met Luna in their room and said.

"Now I'm hearing voices that no one else can hear. What if I am going mad?"

"You're not going mad, you're probably hearing the Basilisk in the walls."

"The thing that attacked Mrs. Norris and Colin was a Basilisk? What exactly is a Basilisk?" Harry asked.

"The Basilisk is the king of serpents. You are a Parcelmouth so you can hear it speak. It is strange that all of the books that contained anything on Basilisks have been removed from the library and the Ravenclaw collection as well."

"That can't be a coincidence but how did you find out?"

"I have my own copy of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them; it's a must for the serious Snorkack hunter."

"But why remove the books? Since they all contain the information, someone already knows what the creature is."

"The only people that can remove books from the library are Madam Pince and the Headmaster." Luna said plainly.

"But why? Why would Dumbledore hide that information?" Harry said confused.

"He knows it's a Basilisk and he knows you are a Parcelmouth. Perhaps, he doesn't want you to look for it." Luna said.

"Or maybe he doesn't want me to look for it yet. He's setting me up like he did last year." Harry admonished.

"What do you mean?"

"Last year, he left clues about the Philosopher's Stone. All year he let me learn just a bit more and in the end, I went after it. Maybe he's doing it again. What does that book say about them?"

"Not much but there are other books at Flourish and Blotts that contain more information. I could ask daddy to pick them up but they are a bit pricey." Luna explained.

"I have more than enough money. Let me know how much. The more I learn the better prepared I will be." Harry said strongly.

"You're beginning to sound like a Ravenclaw Mr. Potter." Luna teased.

"I think you're a bad influence on me Miss Lovegood." Harry replied with a smile.

"Who me?" Luna said in a dreamy tone fluttering her eye lashes.

The two friends burst into laughter and made plans to buy a few books.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The year went on and Harry was the center of attention because of the recent attacks. Luna was returning home for the Christmas holiday and promised to buy the books they needed. The two friends exchanged gifts prior to her departure. Luna gave Harry a butterbeer cap necklace, like hers, that Harry wore proudly. Harry gave Luna a charm bracelet he owl ordered. She never received such a wonderful gift and asked Harry to place it on her. The two friends shared a warm hug that for some reason, to Harry, continued to feel better. He gave Luna a large amount of galleons to buy the things they needed and made her promise to treat herself with any left over. She agreed only if Harry saved some of the polyjuice potion Hermione was making. He agreed but didn't want to know why.

When Luna returned, the two met in their room. Even though it had only been a short while, they missed each other greatly. Luna had purchased several books on magical creatures and others. Harry spoke.

"How did you buy so many? Why did you buy this one?" He asked holding a book.

"I know where to find the best deals. We don't have much money so we have to shop around. Diagon Alley isn't the only place to go, it's just the most centrally located. That particular book I wanted you to look at and give me your opinion." Luna responded.

"I wonder why the Weasley's don't shop around. They said they go to Diagon Alley for everything."

"We had to do multiple apparations to get to the other shops. It's probably not very convenient for them to do that sort of thing. The shops we go to aren't bunched together like the alley." Luna explained.

Harry accepted this explanation and began glancing over the book Luna suggested. He quickly realized it was a type of math book and he was familiar with most of the formulas. He spoke.

"I know most of this stuff; I learned it in muggle school. It's basically an algebra book but some of the stuff further back I never heard of. What is this book anyway?"

"That is the current text book for beginning Arithmancy. If you already know most of it, you should take it next year." Luna explained.

"I was going to take Care and Divination but this seems easy." Harry said.

"Divination isn't something you can learn; you either have the gift or not. If you're still interested in it you can buy the text book and self study."

"I might do that. I never knew there were other places to shop. What kind of stores are there?" He asked.

"Diagon Alley is our equivalent of a muggle shopping mall and most of the stores have contracts with Hogwarts and the Ministry. There are other stores spaced all over the country but most people don't bother with them; unless they need specific things or are in the area. The stores are smaller and more family oriented and they can't afford the rent of the alley. Knockturn Alley is the same way. There are many disreputable stores there but many are just specialty shops that can't afford the rent. Do you think that Ollivander's is the only wand shop around? If he were to die; what then?" Luna explained.

"I never thought of it that way. The more I learn about this world the more questions I have. What would I do without you?" Harry asked playfully.

"I feel the same way about you. You're my best friend." Luna said bashfully.

"You're my best friend to."

"What about Ronald and Hermione?"

"They were my first friends but I've talked to you about things I've never talked to them about. You've helped me in ways they couldn't. I don't think I can thank you enough." Harry said hiding his embarrassment.

Luna felt her heart flutter; she was taken aback by Harry's statement. She walked over to Harry and hugged him warmly. She always felt something for Harry but now it was different and she liked it. Harry returned the hug with equal warmth and never wanted to let her go but didn't know why but at the moment he didn't care. The two friends separated then Harry told Luna about his adventure over the holiday. When he got to the part about Hermione's mishap with the cat hair, Luna chuckled aloud. She asked Harry if he saved the potion and he handed her the remaining potion that had been properly stored. He asked.

"Why did you want this?"

"It's not for me, it's for you."

"Huh?"

"You have a hard time going out in public because people recognize you. You drink this and you can walk around unnoticed for a while." Luna explained.

"I never would have thought of that." Harry said.

"That's what I'm here for silly." Luna exclaimed playfully.

"I'm surprised you're not a Slytherin."

"The only difference between Ravenclaw and Slytherin is the fact that we want knowledge for knowledge sake. Slytherins want knowledge for personal gain. Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs aren't much different either. Gryffindors are lions and they are loyal to the pride; Hufflepuffs are loyal to their house and ideals." Luna explained.

"I never thought of it that way. The houses are more alike than people want to admit. Hermione could have been in Ravenclaw but she asked for Gryffindor but she never said why." Harry replied.

"Probably because of you. I know of several people in my house that wanted to be a Griff because of you." Luna said.

Harry agreed with her assessment but didn't like it. That fact that someone would deny themselves their proper house because of him was disturbing. The only reason he didn't want Slytherin was because of the bad publicity he received prior to his sorting. He began feeling more and more used by the moment.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The school year continued along and Harry was feeling more and more uncomfortable. The insults and whispers were getting to him. Even though Ron and Hermione were with him; he knew they had their doubts. If it wasn't for Luna he would have been completely alone. The whispers finally stopped with the latest attack just before the Gryffindor/Hufflepuff game. Hermione had been petrified.

When Hermione had been petrified, Harry leaned on Luna heavily and was thankful for her presence.

One day after visiting Hermione in the hospital wing, Harry found Luna writing on the walls. He asked.

"What is that you're writing?"

"These are Runes but I'm not going to tell you what they say." she said mischievously.

"Why not? What are you up to?" he asked.

"If you want to know what this means, you have to translate them yourself. I promise you'll like what it says." She said in a dreamy tone.

"But how do I translate them?" Harry begged.

"Shall I get some cheese to go with that whine. You have to take Ancient Runes to learn how. My mum taught me some before she died. Trust me it's worth it."

"Okay you win. Next year is going to be tough though. Care, Arithmancy and now Runes. Oi. What are you trying to do to me woman?" He teased.

"Whatever do you mean?" She said sweetly while batting her eyes.

Harry just threw up his arms in defeat and agreed. He was truly curious as to the meaning of this strange message. He grew to trust Luna; she never once steered him wrong. She was painfully honest and forthcoming with answers; plus he didn't want to stop getting hugged.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After Harry rescued Ginny from the Chamber of Secrets, he told Luna everything that happened. She just listened and thought about what had happened. When Harry finished his story, Luna spoke.

"What do you know about the Phoenix?"

"Just what Dumbledore told me and what I've read. They are virtually immortal; their tears have healing powers; they can lift very heavy loads and their feathers are used as wand cores."

"You forgot a very important fact. Phoenix are fiercely loyal to their bonded. They would never abandon them for another no matter how loyal that person was to their bonded."

"Dumbledore sent Fawkes to me. He knew I needed help but didn't want to come himself. Why? Why is he doing this?"

"You told me that last year you faced You-Know-Who then you faced him again this year. This can not be a coincidence. Maybe you should ask him why." Luna said.

"I did ask Dumbledore, twice, why Voldemort came after me but he won't tell me."

"Not Dumbledore, ask Mr. Riddle why. If things keep going the way they are, you will face him again. I believe he would answer you truthfully if only to gloat."

"The thought of facing him again makes me nervous but you're probably right about him telling me." Harry said sadly. He felt betrayed by his supposed mentor.

"What are you going to do with the Basilisk?" Luna asked.

"What do you mean?"

"The law states that if you kill a magical creature in self defense or in defense of another; it is yours to harvest; if its parts are useful. I know that Basilisk parts are rare and expensive and you would fetch quite a large sum if you harvested it."

"You mean we would make a large sum. I couldn't do it alone; I wouldn't mind a nice pair of boots though." Harry said.

"I'll talk to daddy about helping us. He knows much about such things. Basilisk skin is supposed to be very beautiful; I wouldn't mind a nice jacket myself or maybe a dress." Luna stated.

"The dress would look good on you." Harry said. He thought to himself, _why did I say that? It's true though._

"Thank you Harry." Luna said hiding her blush. Luna thought to herself, _did Harry just flirt with me? He's the only one that can make me blush. We are much too young for that but a girl can dream can't she. _

The two chatted for a while then parted ways. Hermione awoke and gave Harry a bone-crushing hug for his actions. Harry's only thought was, _Luna's hugs are way better._

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Before the end of term, Harry and Luna met for the last time. Harry said.

"I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too. Daddy and I are traveling to Sweden so we won't be able to write until we return." Luna said sadly.

"I wish I could come with you."

"Me too." Luna said.

"How do you do it? I over heard several people talking badly about you. I wanted to hex them into next year for it. How can you let them do that without getting angry?"

"It does bother me but in the end they are just words. I know they call me Looney but I know the truth and so do you and that helps. Sometimes I take their words and reverse them and think of something funny about them instead. Getting angry just gives them fuel for the fire and proves they beat me."

"I'll try to remember that when I'm back with my relatives. I just don't know how I'll stay on my diet while I'm there."

"You have grown some. You look much healthier than when we first met." She said fighting a blush. "What about asking that house-elf you freed? I'm certain he would help."

"I'll ask. Dobby can you hear me?" Harry said.

"Harry Potter is calling Dobby. What can Dobby do for bestest wizard of all."

"Dobby this is my friend Luna. Luna this is Dobby." He introduced his friends to each other.

"Dobby would you help me this summer please?" Harry asked.

"Dobby would be happy to help the great Harry Potter. What is Harry Potter needing from Dobby?" The excitable elf said practically bouncing.

"I need you to bring me food this summer. I'm on a special diet and need to keep it up. Can you do that?"

"Dobby can do. Headmaster is giving Dobby a job here with pay. Dobby can bring Harry Potter food from kitchens to make him strong."

"Thank you Dobby."

"Harry Potter is thanking Dobby." He said crying and hugging Harry's legs tightly.

Luna smiled at Dobby's antics and Harry's apparent distress. She knew Dobby would be relentless in helping Harry. Harry separated from Dobby and the excitable elf disappeared. The two friends shared one last hug before departing; this would be a difficult summer for both to bear.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Harry Potter.

**A/N:** This will be more of a back story instead of a retelling of cannon; hopefully. Harry will have someone other than his standard friends to rely upon and give him a different viewpoint. The thing with the missing books about Basilisks is a speculation but it made sense. If Hermione could find the information, others could as well; most certainly Dumbledore. The thing about Fawkes is speculation as well.


	6. Wishes

**WISHES**

**Synopsys: **We have all made wishes. Birthday wishes or wishes on a falling star that are never answered, but when the Master of Death makes a wish; people listen.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Twelve year old Harry Potter had just returned to his relative's house after a frightful second year. He was sitting in his bedroom upon the rickety bed that was his own pondering this past year's events. He said aloud softly.

"This is the second time I faced Voldemort since going to Hogwarts and the second time I was nearly killed. Why is this happening? Am I cursed or something? I wish someone would just tell me what in bloody hell is going on. I wish someone would help me."

Unbeknownst to the young wizard, someone or something was watching and listening.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Twenty five year old Harry Potter was walking in muggle London towards a small café. Ever since the war ended, he had been so busy with his Auror duties and his marriage with Ginny that he had drifted apart from his best and dearest friend Hermione. They had made plans to have a quiet lunch together in a muggle setting as well as being Weasley free.

Hermione Weasley was waiting patiently for her best friend. She was not happy about the way things have turned out, especially her drifting away from Harry. They were both busy with their own lives and their respective Weasleys but that was no excuse. They would see each other at Weasley family dinners and birthdays but it wasn't the same. She missed the closeness of their once precious friendship because now they barely spoke to each other. It wasn't because they didn't want to; it was because they would always be interrupted by one Weasley or another.

Harry arrived at his destination and immediately spotted Hermione and a smile broke out on his face that reached his eyes. Hermione saw Harry and his smile was infectious as she smiled warmly as well. They greeted each other with a soul warming hug that they didn't want to end. They sat down and ordered a light lunch, neither was very hungry but they needed the excuse. They sat in somewhat comfortable silence then Harry said.

"How have you been?"

"Not to bad; and you?"

"I'm fine," Harry said.

"That never worked before so what's wrong?" Hermione admonished.

"Ginny's pregnant."

"I thought you'd be happy about that. You've always wanted a family," Hermione said but she suspected something was amiss.

"The baby isn't mine," Harry said sadly.

"Are you certain?"

"When Ginny told me I was happy at first but then I got suspicious; I guess I was channeling Moody. I've learned quite a few medical spells and when she was asleep I scanned her and found she was two months along. We haven't been together like that for several weeks. It must have happened when she was away with the Harpies," Harry said with a heavy heart.

"Harry I'm so sorry. What are you going to do?"

"What can I do? I can't get a divorce because magical marriages are for life. I'm stuck raising someone else's child knowing my wife cheated on me. You're lucky Ron isn't like that," Harry said heartbroken.

"That's not true. I found out that Ron's been cheating on me as well."

"I'm sorry; how did you find out?" Harry asked in a comforting tone. He knew how she felt.

"At first I didn't want to believe it but then I found proof. I was doing the laundry and found some blond hairs on his clothes. I then found the scent of perfume that I don't wear and well I'm embarrassed to say this but I was feeling randy one night and wanted to wake him seductively then I found another woman's lipstick on him," She said tearfully.

"What happens now?"

"I'm stuck just like you. I can't divorce him and what's worse I can't deny him sex. Some old pure-blood bullshit that said a wife has to service her husband. I can't believe this is happening but I shouldn't be surprised."

"How can you say that?" Harry said sternly.

"He is famous now so he's probably taking advantage of it," Hermione said sadly.

Harry took Hermione's hand in comfort and she was more than grateful for his presence. He always had a calming effect on her whether he knew it or not. She was always safe when she was with Harry. Hermione broke the silence by saying.

"Why didn't we ever date in school?"

"I've asked myself that same question; believe it or not. I can't for the life of me figure out why I never asked you to the Yule Ball. I mean you were my best female friend and I never once considered it a possibility. What about you?"

"I would have said yes if you'd ask me but I can't figure out why I was so enamored with Ron when you and I have always been so close."

"When did you start liking Ron that way?" Harry asked.

"I guess it started in third year."

"When you and Ron went to Hogsmeade without me."

"Yes. I know you started liking Ginny in sixth year," Hermione answered.

"Sixth year; don't get me started. It was like we were two different people. I was a jealous prick and I couldn't do anything right. The funny thing is that I've never been jealous before in my life until then; Dursley training and all."

"And I was a jealous, possessive slag. I mean I was always the mature one in our group and all of a sudden I become a full adult witch then transform into a something I've always hated in other girls. What the hell happened to us that year?" Hermione said.

"Who knows? We'll probably never know. We ended up with exactly who everyone said we should be with regardless of anything else. I ended up with my biggest fan," Harry said.

"And I ended up with Gryffindor's version of Malfoy. Ron's still a bigot when it comes to Slytherins. I have several co-workers that were from that house and Ron is always going on about them."

Harry started chuckling and Hermione was taken aback by his response. She asked sternly.

"What is so funny?"

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking of something Luna told me a couple of weeks ago. She said **'the end was written before the story was even told' **or something like that."

"Luna always did have a way about her. Sometimes I wish I never married Ron," Hermione said thinking of her unusual friend, Ron never liked her.

"That's for certain. I just wish I knew what happened to us back then. I wish I could fix us. I wish I never married Ginny," Harry said aloud.

At that very moment, the entity watching over Harry said in a commanding voice. **"SO MOTE IT BE!"** Then in a bright flash of light, Harry Potter was gone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Twelve year old Harry Potter had only just finished pondering the past year's events when there was a blinding flash of white light; brighter than the sun. The light subsided and young Harry blinked his eyes rapidly, attempting to clear his vision. Once the spots disappeared, he saw before him a man with eyes just like his. He said in a frightened voice.

"Who. . . Who are you?"

Auror Potter looked around and could not believe what he was seeing. He was back at the Dursley's. He pondered to himself, _what in bloody hell happened? Why in the hell am I here? _He was distracted from his musings when he spotted a younger version of himself. His greatest fear was realized when he heard the unmistakable tone of Vernon bellowing.

"BOY! You had best not be doing any of your freakishness or there will be trouble. Do you hear me?"

"Yes Uncle Vernon," Young Harry answered.

The younger version of himself looked upon him with questions and fear. Auror Potter said softly, "I'm not going to harm you, but you must trust me. Do you trust me?"

Young Harry nodded in agreement albeit reluctantly. Auror Potter smiled weakly then drew his wand. He cast a silent Point Me spell to find true magical north then proceeded to draw a Rune Pattern with his wand on all four walls of the miniscule bedroom. Once completed, the runes glowed briefly then subsided then became invisible. Auror Potter spoke in a normal tone.

"We can talk normally now."

"What did you do? What were those drawings? Who are you?" Young Harry asked frantically.

"Let's sit down and I'll try to explain"

Young Harry agreed with the man and sat on his bed. Auror Potter pulled the chair from the desk and cast a silent Reparo spell and the chair was like new. He spoke in a professional but soft tone.

"I'm not quite sure what or how it happened but I'm you from the future."

"Are you shitting me?" Young Harry answered.

"I'm afraid not. Let's look at this logically. What was the last thing you were doing before I arrived?"

"I was thinking about last year and how I wished someone would explain why Voldemort was after me."

"Oh shit!" Auror Potter exclaimed. "What were your exact words?" he asked.

"I said I wish someone would tell me what in bloody hell is going on. I wish someone would help me," He said raising his voice.

"Calm down. I think I know what happened but it's too far fetched to believe. Before I arrived here I made a wish as well. I wished I knew what happened to me and Hermione and other things. I think our combined wishes made this possible," Auror Potter stated.

"Are you telling me that our combined wishes came true?" Young Harry asked sarcastically.

"Stranger things have happened and wish magic does exist but I never heard of something like this happening."

"Okay, so what now? What about what you just did? What happened to Hermione?" Young Harry said frantically.

"Well first of all those pictures are called Runes. I placed a privacy ward inside this room and tied them to the existing wards around this house. It's a trick I learned from a curse breaker. As for Hermione, let's just say that every story doesn't have a happy ending," Auror Potter said solemnly.

"Did she die?" Young Harry asked sadly.

"In a sense; her spirit died because of her husband's betrayal. I was betrayed by my wife and I wished to fix what had happened."

"That sucks. I thought my luck would get better once I left here but it didn't," Young Harry said.

"Tell me about it."

"Okay so now that you're here, what happens now?"

"Well for starters let me tell you what you want to know. I warn you now that you will not like it," Auror Potter stated flatly.

"I need to know."

"I know exactly how you feel. Well the short version is that Voldemort heard of a prophecy that told him that Harry Potter will be his downfall," Auror Potter said flatly.

Young Harry's eyes bulged out and he was about to go into shock but Auror Potter calmed him down. He composed himself enough to say, "I have to fight him? If that's true, why hasn't Professor Dumbledore trained me? Why hasn't he told me?"

"Dumbledore is a control freak. There is an old saying 'knowledge is power.' Dumbledore had all the knowledge so he had all the power and felt he had the right to use people as he saw fit. By the time he told me the truth, it was too late. By the time the war really started, I was so ill prepared I'm surprised I won. I did win though but by dumb luck. Many good people died; good friends died because Dumbledore needed to keep his secrets. The old bastard died without telling me anything. The reason he never prepared me was he wanted me to enjoy my childhood; like I ever had one," Auror Potter spat.

"I won't let that happen. Now that I know, I can prepare. Should I tell Ron and Hermione?" Young Harry said in a determined voice.

"No, let's just keep this between us for now. The first thing you need to do is study more. We have some time and I can take care of some things to make it easier on you," Auror Potter said.

"You want me to study harder? Ron won't like that but Hermione will," Young Harry stated with a smile.

"FUCK RON! HE WAS THE ONE THAT BROKE HERMIONE'S HEART!" Auror Potter shouted venomously.

"Ron and Hermione got married? How in the hell did that happen? They fight all the time; I even heard them bicker about bickering once. They can't stand each other. How did they hook up?" Young Harry said confused.

"That is something I intend to find out. I think someone interfered where they didn't belong and it all started in our third year."

"That's the year I'm going into. What should we do?"

"First off, drop Divination and take Runes and Arithmancy. Write a letter to Minerva telling her you met someone who showed you how runes worked and were interested in learning about them," Auror Potter said.

"Okay, but why did you call her Minerva?"

"After the war, we became friends; believe it or not. She was a great friend and a wonderful person once you get past her stoic exterior," Auror Potter said chuckling lightly.

"Okay I'll write her tomorrow. What's next?" Young Harry said eagerly.

"Just try and relax; we still have some time. I'm going to go on a little excursion and pick up some supplies for us. You may not like it here but you are protected from Voldemort's people. Oh and before I forget; you can do magic in this room. Just don't shoot anything out the window or out the door," Auror Potter commanded.

"Wicked! Thanks for that."

"No problem, I wonder why no one did that for me the first time around?"

"Probably because you're an arsehole," Young Harry teased.

"Takes one to know one mini me. Get some rest; I'll be back before morning." Auror Potter retorted playfully.

The two laughed together Auror Potter opened the window and visually scanned the immediate area. He jumped through the open window and landed softly on the ground, using a well timed cushioning charm. Young Harry thought that was the coolest thing he'd ever seen. The first thing he did with his new found magical freedom was cast Reparo on his bed, pillows and blankets making them good as new. He fell asleep quickly with this new found comfort.

Auror Potter quickly moved outside the wards, noticing that they only extended to the property line and not further as he was led to believe. He was curious so he did a quick scan of the wards and he was not pleased to find a mail ward present. He had work to do so he let that be for now. He quickly found a secluded spot and apparated silently to his first destination.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

During his time as an auror, Harry tracked several rogue death eaters to various safe houses. They were all under the Fidelius Charm but having questioned certain key people; he learned the secrets. He found his first target, which was only three kilometers from Durskaban, and set to his task. He found the hidden stash of money, wands, clothing, potions, liquor and food and packed it all in an available trunk. _So nice of them to provide this for me, _he mused to himself. Before leaving, he set an interesting and dangerous ward he learned from Fleur and left with his booty. Auror Potter hit five more safe houses in less than three hours. His last stop was Gringotts bank were he opened a vault under an alias then exchanged several hundred Galleons for pounds and returned to his younger self.

He carefully entered the wards, and felt no disturbance. He levitated himself to the open window and found his younger self fast asleep. He emptied his pockets of the shrunken trunks and removed his leather jacket. He then transformed into his animagus form of a large ginger cat that closely resembled Crookshanks. He jumped up on the bed and curled up at young Harry's feet and fell into a deep slumber. He had much to do and hoped he could set things right, but for now he slept.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning, young Harry was awoken by his aunt's screech and he reluctantly complied. He put on his glasses and found a large cat that was also awakened. He went to touch the furry creature when he jumped down and stretched out then transformed into Adult Harry. He said.

"Sorry about that I should have warned you."

"No worries, I guess this is why you and McGonagall got along so well."

"She's the one who taught me. You had best get moving, I don't want to deal with Aunt Bitch-unia," Auror Potter said grinning.

Young Harry chuckled aloud and began his morning routine. He noticed the trunks but would find out about them later. He set to make breakfast and began his daily chores for his loving family. Luckily his relatives left for a few hours so Auror Potter helped his younger self. The entire house was cleaned in a fraction of the time it would have normally taken. Auror Potter had much experience in cleaning house since his beloved wife was usually traveling, therefore rarely helped him.

Once finished, the auror set to make a huge breakfast for both of them, with his acquired supplies and he called in his younger self and they ate like kings. One of the biggest problems the auror had was the lack of proper food over the summer; it would no longer be a problem. While eating Auror Potter spoke.

"I know you're wondering where those trunks came from. In short, I stole them from Voldemort. He had several safe houses for his minions and I relieved them of their wares. I think its poetic justice using his supplies for our needs; don't you think?"

"Sucks to be him. I usually don't eat like this during the summer."

"Remember I'm you. I know everything you know up to now. Once you're done outside meet me in your room and we can begin preparing," Auror Potter commanded.

"Aye, aye captain," Young Harry teased giving him a playful salute.

"I was a cheeky little shit wasn't I?"

They both laughed and finished their meal happily. Auror Potter hadn't had a reason to laugh in quite awhile and this was refreshing. Young Harry returned to his chores and Auror Potter cleaned up the dishes. He returned to the smallest bedroom and repaired the desk and pilfered another chair from the attic. While there he scanned for anything magical and came up empty; he needed to be certain. He then scanned the forbidden room of his relatives and found what he was looking for. His Aunt had kept a shrunken trunk with his parent's belongings and was supposed to give it to him when he turned eleven but she never did. Being the loving, caring soul she was; she discarded it after he left since she couldn't open it.

Auror Potter sat at the desk and pulled out some parchment and began making plans. He didn't want to disrupt the time line too much but some things needed to be changed. He made a list and was satisfied with the results but things change. He really wanted to get back at Dumbledore for everything he went through and decided to manipulate the master manipulator; the only question was how. He was startled by the appearance of mini me and the two began to plan. Auror Potter spoke.

"The first thing you need to do is write Minerva. While you're doing that, I'm going to go to the bookstore and buy some things you'll need. Then I'm going to teach you how to study properly then we are going to go through our parent's things."

"What do you mean our parent's things?"

"Our loving aunt had a trunk with everything that survived that night and kept it from me. I found it so we are going to go through it together."

"I never knew anything survived. Why didn't anyone tell you about it?"

"Remember what I told you about Dumbledore. He loved to keep secrets but he was also remarkably naive. He believed in the good of people but he never wanted to believe some people were just pricks. He felt everyone deserved redemption without working for it; they just deserved it. I never knew why and I don't really care. The biggest problem he caused was the fact that he protected the bad and punished the good," Auror Potter stated.

"So if this doesn't work, I'm going to turn into a cynic?"

"Trust me; you have to be a little cynical just to survive in this world."

"I guess you're right. I'll start on the letter."

Auror Potter nodded in agreement and put on his leather and pocketed some Galleons and pounds then made his way to the back door and was on his way. Meanwhile, young Harry pondered the information his older self had given him. To be truthful, he didn't really like his older self and wondered how he became such an arse. After finishing his letter, he thought to himself, _if Hermione married Ron then who did I marry? I hope it wasn't Ginny because she makes me nervous. Besides, the Weasleys are nice and all but there are too many of them. I'd go mad in that family._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Auror Potter apparated to Diagon Alley and headed towards the trunk store. He bought a multi-compartment trunk, like Moody's, and hit several different shops before returning to HQ, as he now called it. He met with mini me, as he teased him, and read his letter and sent it off with Hedwig. That was another thing he needed to fix. He brought out the new trunk and resized it saying.

"This is your new trunk. It has seven compartments and lots of space. I bought a shit load of books, parchment, quills and ink and potion ingredients. I also bought some muggle school supplies to help you stay organized. I know you don't like this but it will help in the long run. If I remember correctly, the Dursleys will return at 1800; I mean 6:00 PM."

Young Harry nodded an affirmative then Auror Potter continued.

"Cool that gives us a few hours to go through our parent's things. Are you ready for that?"

"Let's do it."

Auror Potter smiled at his younger self's enthusiasm. He resized the trunk and let his younger self have the honors. Inside was a multitude of items. Books, paintings, personal items and the like. Their mother's jewelry as well as their father's ring was present. Auror Potter was pleased to find something that he thought he would never see; his father's prank journal as well as his mother's diary. His heart started pounding as he held the books in his hands. Young Harry asked.

"What are those books?"

"They're our parent's personal journals. Would you mind if I read them before you?"

"Why would I mind? I mean you waited longer than I did and you never got the chance because of Petunia," Young Harry stated.

Auror Potter smiled at his younger self and wondered how he changed so much from the boy he once had been. Then he remembered what he had been through and vowed to make things better.

It was getting close to the Dursley's return so the two Potters ended their project and set to their specific tasks. Young Harry had to prepare dinner and Auror Potter did the same for them. He also removed all the contents of the trunk and sorted all those items for more efficient perusal.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Dursley's returned home right on schedule for their evening feeding. They ate their fill and Young Harry ate what was left. He finished the dishes and returned to his room where he would have a proper meal. He was not disappointed as Auror Potter made a feast that would fill even Ron; maybe not but close. Young Harry even got his first taste of butterbeer and was hooked. As they were enjoying their repast, young Harry made a startling discovery.

"You know since you keep saying our parents, does that make us like brothers?"

Auror Potter was surprised at his younger self and said smiling, "I guess it does in a way."

"What should I call you then?"

"One of my aliases was Evan Jameson, so you can call me Evan if you want," Auror Potter said.

"I like it. Were you a cop or something?"

"Or something," Evan said with a grin.

"Cool. What do we do next big bro?" Harry said with a cheeky grin.

"Well little bro, we finish dinner then we continue sorting through all this stuff. We pack anything useful in your new trunk and return the rest. Then we get a good night's sleep and we start fresh tomorrow. I know it will be difficult but if I push too hard let me know. I don't want to do more harm than good."

"That sounds fair. I was wondering, are you going to tell me what happened during third year?"

"I want to but I'm afraid I might screw up something. I will give you some advice along the way but I'll just let you be. I need to find out what went wrong and try to fix it from behind the scenes as it were," Evan said.

"How are you going to do that?"

"I have no fucking idea, but I know where to start," Evan said evilly.

"I don't want to know," Harry said shaking his head.

The two finished eating and Evan cleaned up the mess with an expert wave of his wand. The two Potters went through the rest of the items and packed all the books and several other items in Harry's trunk and repacked the rest. Harry was tired so he went to sleep as Evan stayed awake to sort through his ill gotten gains. Every trunk now had a specific item and was easier to manage. Hedwig returned from her trip with a letter and Evan took the parcel and gently stroked Hedwig. He missed her terribly and wanted to be certain she survived this time.

While tending to his old familiar, he felt something strange on her and his Auror instincts kicked in; Hermione used to call it his Spider Sense as he could detect magic around him. He spoke softly.

"Hedwig, will you allow me to scan you? I sense something off."

Hedwig nodded fiercely and stood still. Evan drew his wand and scanned the snowy owl and found a compulsion charm as well as a tracking charm. Evan quickly removed both of them and Hedwig was most gracious as she nibbled his fingers lovingly. Evan pondered this discovery then said.

"I know girl and I don't like it either. May I put a repulsor charm on you for protection. I promise it won't hurt."

Hedwig nodded her agreement and Evan set to his work. The repulsor charm was standard on all Ministry owls to prevent tampering; standard thirteen years from now but who's complaining. His job complete Hedwig was quite pleased with his work then nipped Evan's fingers affectionately. She flew out the window to hunt and Evan was left to his thoughts. With the present evidence it pointed to one man, but the auror in him told him wait. Patience was something he learned a bit too late as it cost him two good aurors for his recklessness; then again he listened to Ron.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The rest of the summer went by well. Harry and Evan worked hard on Harry's study habits and on his physical conditioning as well. Evan taught Harry how to write more clearly and more precise. He taught him how to brew proper potions, since Snape was useless. Evan gave Harry pointers on how to detect magic, as it was a natural ability but most of all they bonded as brothers.

Harry's skill with a wand grew quickly, since he could practice whenever he wanted. His mother's diary contained several useful spell that both Potters quickly learned and found most intriguing. They spent many nights browsing the various books from their parents and learned quite a few useful things. Evan eventually talked Harry into reading Hogwarts: A History; it really was a good book. Evan loved his little brother but felt sorry for him. He knew there was a Horcrux inside of him and he didn't know how to remove it without killing him.

All too soon 31 July arrived and it was time to celebrate. Evan prepared a cake for them and they celebrated their thirteenth and twenty sixth birthdays together. When Harry received his gifts from his friends, Evan remembered what a fool he was back then. He never remembered Hermione's birthday when they were at school and this fact ate away at him and he knew just the gift to get her.

When Harry's Hogwarts letter arrived, Evan decided to get some payback. When Harry approached Vernon to sign his Hogsmeade permission slip, Evan under the invisibility cloak cast a silent Imperio on Vernon and the slip was signed. Evan already worked out how to get the map from the twins. That night, Harry and Evan left the Dursleys for the rest of the summer; the Marge incident never happened.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing Harry Potter.

**A/N:** This is my first attempt at time travel. I have a bunch of stories on my lap-top and I use them to try different things for my main stories.


	7. Death's Master

**Death's Master**

**Synopsys: **What if controlling the Hallows doesn't make you the Master of Death but Death's Master instead? Time-Travel Sixth Year.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry Potter, age seventeen nearly eighteen, was sitting alone by the Black Lake contemplating his next move. The war had only just ended a few days ago and there was mass pandemonium all around. Whether he was forgotten or people just respected his need for privacy Harry didn't know but at this point he didn't really care. Unbeknownst to all, Harry had traveled back into the Dark Forest and retrieved the fabled Resurrection Stone, thus reuniting the Hallows once again. He sat quietly pondering his life to this point and not much made any sense to him. He now had complete control over his own life but he had no where to go and no idea what to do with himself. He absentmindedly played with the Stone thinking aloud.

"Now that I'm the Master of Death, what should I do? What should I do with these things anyway?"

"You could return them to their original owner," an unknown voice stated plainly.

Harry instantly drew his Holly wand and scanned the immediate area for threats. He called out angrily.

"Who's there? Show yourself."

At that moment, a good looking middle aged man wearing a smart black suit appeared and walked slowly towards Harry. His hands were at his sides and away from his body showing he was unarmed. He spoke and a calm friendly tone.

"I mean you no harm Harry Potter. As you can see, I am not armed and I only wish to talk."

"Alright but keep your hands where I can see them," Harry agreed but Constant Vigilance was foremost on his mind.

The man relaxed a bit then began to speak calmly.

"Thank you. As I said before, you could return The Hallows to their original owner if you would like."

"If the legend is true then they belonged to Death himself. How am I going to return them; die again?" Harry replied sarcastically.

"Your death would be unnecessary for their return. You may return them to me right now if you chose to," The man replied.

"You're telling me that you're Death; THE Death. Forgive my sarcasm but you don't look anything like him," Harry replied smartly.

"I understand. You were perhaps hoping to see something like this," The man said ominously. The man suddenly transformed into a cloaked skeletal figure holding a scythe. Harry looked at him curiously then said.

"Nice trick but that proved nothing."

"Then perhaps this will," The cloaked figure said in an eerie tone.

He started floating towards Harry quickly then he went into survival mode. He began casting hex after hex at the figure moving ever closer to him but everything he threw had no effect. Once the cloaked skeleton was upon Harry, he touched his face with a bony finger for just a moment then withdrew. Harry instantly felt the life leaving him and there was no way to stop it. He was cold and helpless to stop this attack but as soon as it began, it ended. The figure moved back a few meters then transformed back into the normal looking man then smirked at Harry saying.

"Is that enough proof for you?"

"You . . . you've convinced me. Why are you here? Was I supposed to die?" Harry said trying desperately to compose himself.

"No, you aren't meant to die for quite some time. I came here in attempt to persuade you to return the Hallows to me and end the curse upon them," Death stated.

"What curse? What do you mean?"

"When I gave the Perevelle brothers those gifts; it came with a heavy price for me. Since I gave mortals items from my realm, I was punished for my foolishness. Whoever holds all of the Hallows becomes my Master and I must obey their every command," Death said regretfully.

"What do you mean by your realm? I don't understand," Harry asked confused.

"I will try to put it into terms you can understand. At this very moment, we are in the mortal realm. There is a realm of eternal peace. It is called by many names but you may know it as Heaven. There is also the realm of eternal despair or Hell if you prefer. There is the realm of punishment or you may call it Purgatory. Then there is the realm of the Immortals. That is where I and my associates exist. We are neither good nor evil; we just are," Death explained.

"Associates?"

"My associates include Fate, Time, Earth or Gaia as she prefers War, and many others. We are the caretakers of the mortal realm. We make certain that everything runs smoothly but never interfere with the natural order of things. I was punished by the other Immortals and the leaders of the realms of Peace and Despair. Would you please return the Hallows so that I may end my torment?" Death replied.

"You don't interfere with people's lives. That's a bloody joke and you know it. You said you know Fate; I've been her bitch since the day that fucking prophecy was made. I'd like to tell her to kiss my arse for what she did to me," Harry ranted.

"Do you mean that Harry Potter? You wish to speak with Fate?" Death asked with a smirk.

"You can do that; you can take me to her?" Harry asked confused.

"Of course I can. You are Death's Master Harry Potter therefore I must obey."

"Why would you do that for me and why did you smirk when I suggested it?" Harry inquired.

"Fate was the one that opened her mouth to the other Immortals about what I had done. You are correct in that she does tend to interfere with people's lives but only to an extent of the Creator's plan. She can not give you any more grief than the Creator had foreseen a mortal to endure but there is the free will factor that no one controls but the mortals. It would be amusing to see her reaction to your presence," Death chuckled.

"So you'll be getting some payback and I'll get some answers; sounds good. When do we leave?" Harry said quickly.

"You have only just to order me to do so then we will be off," Death said plainly.

"Okay. Um, I order you to take me to see Fate," Harry said felling a bit foolish.

"It shall be done Master," Death stated in a formal tone. He walked over to Harry then took his hand in his then the two vanished from sight without a sound.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Death and Harry landed in a courtyard of a large office complex. Harry looked confused then said.

"This isn't quite what I was expecting."

"Normally mortals would never see this unless you are paying a penance for wrongdoings," Death explained.

"I thought that was what Purgatory was for. What's the difference?"

"Purgatory is for punishment for misdeeds then you may pass on into the realm of peace once you are worthy. This place is for those that made a few mistakes along the way and are making up for them. Most of them are clerks for the various Immortals; you wouldn't believe the paperwork we have to do. The only constant in the Universe is that Bureaucracy exists everywhere and it sucks. I have nearly three dozen clerks under me at this time. I only get involved when it is a special soul," Death explained.

"Like Voldemort?"

"No, he was sent directly to Hell as it were. I mean like Dumbledore or even yourself when the time comes."

"So Dumbledore is in his next great adventure after all," Harry said smartly.

"No, he is in Purgatory as we speak. He was judged by his actions not the intentions behind them. He was found guilty of several crimes and he is now being punished for them. We had best be moving, we mustn't keep the lady waiting," Death chuckled evilly.

Harry didn't know what was happening but he followed Death into the complex. There was several different office buildings with the names of the different Immortals embossed upon them. War, so far, was the largest, next do Death that is. As they approached the building marked Fate, Harry's anger began to rise. He might die here but he would get some answers one way or another. They entered the building then made their way to the special lifts reserved only for the Immortals then moments later, the doors opened and they were standing in Fate's office.

Harry was taken aback as the one who screwed up his life so badly was busy getting a foot massage from one of her clerks. Death didn't like being ignored so he made his presence unmistakably known.

"FATE WE HAVE BUSINESS TO DISCUSS!"

"Oh very well, there is no need to shout you know," Fate said without looking up. She knew Death's voice well.

She dismissed her clerk then got up from her chair and stood in shock when she saw Harry. She said angrily.

"What is a mortal doing here? What are you doing here Harry Potter?"

"He is the Master of the Hallows and he ordered me to bring him here. He has some questions and you WILL answer them," Death stated firmly glaring dangerously at Fate.

"Very well but I still don't understand why you are here now. You've beaten Voldemort and you should be celebrating with that Granger girl. I would think you'd be too exhausted to even think about anything else," Fate said smirking.

"What the hell are you talking about? Me and Hermione? How can I be with her when she's with Ron right now?" Harry said through his teeth.

"What are YOU talking about Potter? You were supposed to be with some Granger girl for some time now. I know this for a fact. I handle ALL the special cases personally such as Children of Prophecy so I would know. Ron you mean Ronald Weasley don't you?"

"Yes," Harry said curtly.

"He's supposed to become a playboy with all his new found fame. He doesn't even like this Hermione person. Why would they be together? Who were you with?" Fate inquired.

"I dated Cho Chang for a bit then Ginny Weasley; why?"

"The Weasley girl you say. This is wrong; something is terribly wrong here. Gentlemen please make yourselves comfortable. I have to check on something," Fate said confused and concerned then left the room in a rush.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked confused.

"If Fate does not understand what happened then she is probably going to the Tapestry of Life. That is where all the strands of mortal's lives are woven together. If something went wrong then we have a major problem on our hands," Death stated ominously.

"What do you mean? How bad could it be?"

"Armageddon; the ultimate showdown between good and evil. This is inevitable and things need to happen a certain way before the final confrontation. No one knows when it will happen but it will happen. If you were supposed to be with this Hermione as Fate says you were and you are not then this could trigger something dreadful to occur. In case you didn't know, every life affects everyone else's. Your life, believe it or not, affects the life of someone across the world that you will probably never meet. Think of it this way, you meet someone and you affect their life because they met you; then they meet someone and affect their life so indirectly you affected the second person's life and so on and so on. Everyone affects everyone else's life whether they know it or not. That's just the way it is," Death explained.

"I never once thought about that; I never would have dreamt something like that. This is too confusing," Harry said shaking his head in frustration.

Death just sat there and nodded his head in agreement. A few minutes later, Fate returned carrying several files but she was not alone. With her was a middle aged blond woman looking quite frightened especially when she was instructed to sit next to Death. Fate spoke.

"Gentlemen we have a serious situation. This is one of my clerks named Joanne Weasley and she made some extremely foolish decisions. Rest assured we will sort this out."

Before Fate could begin her explanation, the lift doors opened and a powerful looking man exited. He wore what looked to be battle armor and had a very large sword on his back and was very angry looking. He spoke in a serious tone.

"The Clock is ticking and it's gaining speed by the moment. What has happened?"

"What's going on? Who is this?" Harry asked Death.

"This is War and the clock he was referring to is the Armageddon Clock. The end is approaching faster than expected," Death stated fearfully.

"Harry Potter I presume. I've seen you in all of your battles and I must say that I am impressed. Destroying a twenty meter Basilisk with only a sword and with no training at the tender age of twelve was most astonishing. Why are you here? You should be in the arms of an amorous woman after your hard won victory," War stated with pride.

"I'm not certain but we're about to find out," Harry said glaring at the blond Weasley.

"Do you see what you've caused? I hope we can fix this before it's too late," Fate shouted angrily.

"What did she do to me?" Harry growled through his teeth.

"She did nothing to YOUR file per say but she did tamper with those around you. For example, she decided to prevent Minerva McGonagall from being in Diagon Alley the day you first went there. She was supposed to inform you of everything you needed to know but this woman changed her mind about that causing Minerva to be somewhat callous in dealing with you through out your time at Hogwarts instead of being the Head of House she was meant to be. Did you really think that Minerva McGonagall would have just ignored the fact that one of her lions was being tortured with a Blood Quill willingly?" Fate spat.

"I was only trying to help. If she explained everything to Potter then he would have never met the Weasleys," Joanne stated.

"They were sorted into the same BLOODY HOUSE; they would have met anyway. Forgive me gentlemen, the next person she tampered with was Severus Snape," Fate stated.

"What did she do to him? Make him more of a bastard than he already was," Harry replied smartly.

"In a word yes. Severus Snape disagreed with Ablus Dumbledore about the way he dealt with you and your destiny; especially the prophecy. Severus was going to tell you about it during your first year but this woman changed his mind about that causing him to take an unproductive approach with you. He hated your father, that is a certainty, but he never truly hated you. He knew your life was similar to his as a boy as was sympathetic to your plight but this woman interfered," Fate spat.

"Why did you do that? I'm guessing that because your name is Weasley that you wanted to help them out for some reason," Harry said sternly.

"My family name has been kept out of the history books for far too long. I just wanted my family to be remembered for something noteworthy," The blond Weasley replied sadly.

"Oh, they'll be remembered alright for being the ones who ended everything because of selfishness. Moving right along, she tampered with Poppy Pomfrey preventing her from treating your malnutrition problem. She tampered with the Goblins causing them to not inform you of your proper heritage," Fate said as she was cut off.

"What do you mean by that; my proper heritage?" Harry inquired.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist Mr. Potter. You're not a lord or a prince or anything like that. They were supposed to inform you of your complete inheritance when you were staying in the Alley before your third year but because they didn't; you lost everything when the Ministry fell and they confiscated your entire family legacy," Fate explained.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT?" Harry screamed loudly shaking the room. Death and War just smiled as they watched the show.

"If you knew you were rich then you might have made different decisions about things in general. You might have left the Dursleys sooner than you should have," The blond Weasley stated.

"AND THAT WOULD BE A BAD THING? I could have had a nice holiday somewhere with my friends instead of being treated like a bloody slave every summer. FUCK YOU!" Harry shouted.

"Moving right along, this also had the affect that you didn't have the use of your family library when you should have. You would have started to study more and thus been better prepared for your destiny. The next file she tampered with was unfortunately Hermione Granger," Fate said ominously.

"What did you do to Hermione?" Harry growled instantly drawing the Elder Wand. War put his hand on Harry's shoulder then said calmly.

"Since when do you attack an unarmed woman Harry Potter? She will be punished for her crimes if we all survive that is."

Harry returned the Elder Wand to its resting place but glared at the blond Weasley coldly. Fate spoke sadly.

"Unfortunately, she tampered with many of the decisions she made through out her life since meeting you. It started in first year when she would have said love just before you left to face Voldemort. She changed her mind about rescuing you in your second year leaving that to the Weasleys to handle. In fact, you would have never received a warning because of Dobby if she had. She changed Hermione's mind about visiting you while you were in the Alley before third year causing you to never change your electives. Fifth year, she altered her decision to turn in Ronald Weasley for abusing his authority as Prefect," Fate was interrupted again.

"He would have lost his badge if she did that," The blond Weasley stated loudly.

"So what; he didn't earn it anyway and you know that. She had been tweaking Hermione's feelings away from you and towards Ronald for quite some time. In sixth year, she completely changed Hermione's personality causing the two of you to argue over a book that eventually saved Ronald's life but caused her to throw herself at Ronald for using a book that demeaned women. That was the most idiotic thing I have ever encountered in my existence. This particular tampering caused you and others to be ill prepared for the upcoming war because you didn't restart the DA when it was needed even more than before," Fate said angrily.

"He needed to just be a normal teen before the war began in earnest. This was his last chance to do so," The blond Weasley said somberly.

"If you hadn't interfered he would have had a semi-normal existence. He could have enjoyed life instead of just existing to fight Voldemort and don't give me any crap about keeping him focused because you just contradicted yourself with your previous statement. The tampering goes on and on so I won't bore you with anymore. The next two people she tampered with were Cho Chang and Luna Lovegood," Fate said disgusted. She was getting tired of all this.

"What do you mean?"

"Cho Chang was only meant to talk to you about Cedric's death and not try to seduce you. Luna Lovegood was supposed to be your first kiss not Cho. You both were under the mistletoe but because of her tampering, Luna lost most of her confidence as a woman causing her to marry the first man who showed an interest in her and he was much older than her. This caused her to spend most of her married life unloved and untouched because he was far too old for her if you get my meaning."

"Why hurt Luna like that? She never hurt anyone or anything in her life," Harry asked in a hurt filled tone for his friend.

"I never meant for that to happen but I needed to keep you alone. My family was always important to me and I just wanted them to be happy. You can understand that can't you," The blond Weasley said with tears in her eyes.

"Happiness at the expense of another's isn't worth the price. I'm guessing that you set me up with Ginny because it would bring fame and fortune to the family. Oh I forgot, I LOST EVERYTHING BECAUSE OF YOU!" Harry replied loudly.

"You two looked so much like James and Lily so what was the harm. She loved you," Joanne replied in a shaky voice.

"She loved The-Boy-Who-Lived not the real me. Wait a mo'. You said we looked like my parents then that means I touched up my mum. I think I'm going to be sick," Harry said felling ill.

"They are related after all," Fate informed.

"Distantly but not close enough to matter," Joanne defended.

"Who gives a shit? I snogged my mother's double," Harry said dry heaving.

Death and War tried to comfort Harry as he attempted to compose himself. Once he stopped his stomach contractions, he said to Fate.

"So what does this all mean? What happens now?"

"Now I must confer with the other Immortals on how to fix this; if it can be fixed at all."

"What if it can't be fixed?"

"Then we all will cease to exist. The end of days is upon us," War stated plainly.

"All because of a blond Weasley; everything will end?" Harry asked unconvinced.

"That's the way it goes sometimes. I told you before one insignificant life affects many. A person like you will affect even more," Death stated.

"This isn't only about you Harry; this is about your children and grandchildren. The ones that will never be born because of all this," Fate replied sternly.

"I don't even want to know," Harry said as he put his head in his hands defeated.

"Wait here while we attempt to fix this mess. Gentlemen and YOU come with me. We have much to discuss," Fate said sternly.

Everyone left the office leaving Harry alone with his thoughts.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry didn't know how long he sat in Fate's office but he was startled by the arrival of the group along with two other Immortals. The first was a man dressed in a long Toga carrying an hourglass. The next was the most beautiful woman Harry had ever seen or perhaps ever will see. She was a tall, curvy, seductress wearing or more to the point almost wearing a green bodysuit that seemed to cling to her as a second skin leaving nothing to the imagination. A thousand Veela couldn't even compare to the raw sexuality this woman was emitting; even Harry was affected profoundly by her presence. Fate spoke pulling Harry out of his not so moral thoughts.

"Mr. Potter we have come up with a solution that hopefully will correct most of this tampering. Before I explain, let me introduce Chronos; the Immortal of Time and Gaia the Immortal of the Earth."

"H . . . . Hello," Harry said practically drooling.

"Hello Harry Potter. I must say that I am disappointed in you," Gaia stated.

"It wasn't my fault; whatever I did," Harry tried to defend himself.

"I know that but it wasn't what you did but rather what you didn't do that upset me. Or more to the point, WHO you didn't do," Gaia said in a suggestive tone.

"I don't understand."

"You had all those girls offering themselves to you yet you did nothing about it. I'm ashamed of you. Physical love would have helped you learn what real love was but you never took the bait. I know that that Dumble person interfered with your life but you didn't have to take it lying down or was it something we overlooked?" Gaia questioned.

Joanne Weasley looked a bit frightened then Fate opened Harry's file yet again then found the tampering. She screamed angrily.

"YOU MADE HARRY POTTER IMPOTENT EXCEPT FOR GINEVRA WEASLEY! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

"I wanted her to have an untouched man in her life. She deserved something special," The blond Weasley said sadly.

"He stayed a virgin while she was going off with different boys. She had TWO long term relationships before settling on Harry and looking at her file; she was to become a professional Quidditch player. You didn't even bother to fix the fact that she would have gone off with other men while she was traveling leaving Harry alone to raise children that weren't even his. Ginevra is a form of Guinevere and she caused the destruction of Camelot because she couldn't keep her knickers on. Didn't you even consider that?"

"I . . . I. . ."

"Save it. Now on to more important matters. We have been authorized to send you back in time in hopes to correct this problem before it is too late. The Creator and his counter-part both agree that this should have never happened but were powerless to intervene," Fate explained.

"You're telling me that GOD couldn't intervene to fix what was going on," Harry said unconvinced.

"The Creator takes a hands off approach to mortal matters. He believes in free will and his counter-part couldn't intervene because he may have caused more harm than was already done. They both have a stake in you Harry Potter. You are more important than you realize; than any of us had realized," Fate explained.

"Why can't I just be normal? Why did this happen to me? I never asked for any of this," Harry rambled in a confused, defeated tone.

Gaia walked up to Harry then pulled him into a warm embrace. She used some of her powers to calm his weary soul and ease his troubled mind. Harry put his arms around the Goddess and held her close as he felt his despair leave him as he began to just enjoy the feeling of being held by a beautiful woman. Gaia broke the embrace and smiled then said softly.

"Feel better?"

"Yes. Thank you," Harry said blushing.

"You are more than welcome. I know this is hard to accept but sometimes a mortal is chosen to do great things. There have been many through out mortal history such as Jason, Alexander, Arthur and many, many others and now it is your turn. Your name will be remembered as one of the great heroes of the ages when the time comes," Gaia stated smiling.

"I'm not a hero; I'm just Harry."

"And that is why you are great. Please sit down while we explain what will happen," Gaia replied softly.

She took Harry's hand in hers then the two sat down on the nearby sofa. The other Immortals took their own seats as Fate began to explain their solution.

"As I was saying, we have been authorized to send you back in time to correct this problem. You will not remember any of this but we will be sending you back with a few gifts."

"What do you mean? Are you going to make me more powerful than Voldemort?" Harry inquired.

"You already are so no. The only reason he appeared to be all-powerful was the fact he used rituals to increase his magical output. As far as natural magic is concerned; you are more powerful but you have something he never had," War stated confidently.

"What? What do I have that he doesn't?"

"You have love and you have faith. Those things alone he could never understand. Even in your darkest hour during the Horcrux Hunt you never truly lost faith. Your wand was broken and Ronald had deserted you but you never lost faith. Yes, you had doubt but you never gave up. Voldemort relied on his Horcruxes to insure victory but you did what you had to do even if you didn't truly want to. That alone makes you powerful; that's what makes you a hero," Gaia said praising him.

"I never thought of that before. Thank you for explaining that to me," Harry said blushing while holding Gaia's hand.

"Very well then. The powers that be agreed to fix this problem the easiest way possible. Instead of sending you back to the beginning we will be sending you back to just before your sixth year. This way things can be set back on tract as it were without completely rewriting everything. You couldn't imagine the paperwork we would have to do if that happened. Now several of us are going to give you gifts that will help offset the interference but not to the point of giving you an edge as it were. First off Death," Fate said ominously.

"Harry Potter I give to you the gift of death. In battle people die, that is the way of things. This gift will give you the ability to kill when necessary but use it wisely. There is a fine line between killing in combat and outright murder. Be cautious," Death stated as he touched Harry's head.

Harry felt the power enter him and became uneasy with this new found ability. In his mind he knew if he had killed Dolohov in the Ministry, Hermione would not have been injured and countless others may have survived as well. He now understood what Death meant by the fine line and hoped he would never cross it. The next to speak was War.

"Harry Potter I give to you the knowledge that was denied you. The knowledge of Runes and Arithmancy that you would have had if things were different. You will be given the knowledge that all students would have for their OWL exams and a bit more had you spent time with your beloved Hermione. I also give to you the ability to learn spells quickly and efficiently as you should have had. Use these gifts wisely as they could turn the tides in either direction if misused."

War touched Harry's head and he instantly had a migraine from all of the information being downloaded into his mind. He knew formulas and theories he never before heard of. He could translate several different types of Rune schemes without any difficulty and he had a thirst to learn more spells instead of just learning what he needed to for class. This gift alone was astounding and vowed silently not to waste it. The next was Time.

"Harry Potter I give to you this Time-Turner. It works the same as the one you are familiar with from your third year adventure but without the dangerous side effects. You will not need extra rest or food depending on the amount of use but be warned. You may only go back up to six hours and you must not see your past self or you will cease to exist. It will work for you and you alone and will return to me upon reaching your sixteenth birthday. Use it well."

Harry took the Time-Turner and thought about all of the spells he could learn as well as other things he could do. He could go to the cinema; hang out in the park; work-out or just relax. This gift could give him a semi-normal summer for once if used properly. He would be cautious. The last to speak was Gaia.

"Harry Potter I give to you the gift of health. Had your school nurse treated you early on, you would not look like you do now. My gift will correct your body and give you the one you should have had otherwise. I also give you something else but I'm not telling you what it is but you will like it. Take care," Gaia said as she leaned forward and gently kissed Harry's lips. He felt Gaia's power flow through him and suddenly felt the need to deepen the kiss. He carefully nibbled upon Gaia's lip and she eagerly accepted his tongue into her mouth. There was no battle for dominance as he knew he would lose instantly but they enjoyed the passionate embrace nonetheless. She took his hand and guided it to her breast then Harry felt another power flow through him. This new ability and the feeling of a woman in his hand made Harry feel invincible. When they broke the kiss, Gaia smiled seductively at Harry then he fell into a deep sleep. Fate said in an annoyed tone.

"Did you have to do that in front of all of us?"

"No but I felt like it. Besides, he's an excellent kisser," Gaia smirked triumphantly.

"Was that the other gift you gave him? The ability to please women," War asked with a wicked grin.

"No, all Potters are born with that ability. I gave him something else but I'm not telling," Gaia said grinning evilly.

"What did you do; give him a huge dick?" the blond Weasley spat.

"I didn't need to and you should mind your place. I am so glad I don't have to put up with clerks like you. It does make my job so much easier," Gaia stated.

"Enough of this nonsense. Take this woman to the High Court for judgment. It's a pity though, you only had a few decades to go before your great reward and now you may not even get that," Fate said angrily to the blond Weasley.

War and Time escorted the transgressor from Fate's office then Death asked.

"Who's taking him back?"

"I will. This problem originated from my office so I'll handle the logistics of its repair personally. I hope we're not too late," Fate said frightened.

"I hope for all our sakes you're right. Dinner tomorrow night?" Death asked with a wink.

"Why not? Who wouldn't want a date with Death?' Fate said smartly.

The two chuckled as Death headed to the lift. Fate pointed her hand at Harry's unconscious form then with a wave of her hand; he vanished. She stood silently and said to herself.

"Good Luck Harry Potter and I'm sorry.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing Harry Potter.


End file.
